Broken Pieces
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: "I never wanted to be a part of this!" Holly Gilbert was just another seventeen year old girl. That is until her parents died, vampires came into town, and everyone started attacking her twin sister, Elena. Learning that she was a witch didn't make things easier. Damon/OC/Klaus.
1. Little Brown Eyes

**Chapter One: Little Brown Eyes**

_Two weeks before. . ._

Damon Salvatore removed his dark sunglasses as he sat in a stool in the dark, dirty bar in the outskirts of Mystic Falls his final destination. He snapped his fingers to get the bar tender's attention. "Bourbon. Double shot."

He finished the drink in one quick swipe and then placed it down with a large thump.

". . . yes, I know school starts in one week Aunt Jenna . . . no, I won't feel better once I start talking to people . . . yes, the summer with Sandy and Dereck was fine, it felt much more normal . . . I promise I will be home in one week, I just want for the first week of school to end, believe me I don't want nor need any more sympathy from people."

Damon let out a silent groan. When he walked into a bar he expected silence, moody emo music, and maybe some flirting. He surely didn't want to hear a loud conversation that seemed to come out of _7__th__ Heaven._

He turned around to tell the girl off, when he froze. _Katherine?_

The girl certainly looked like his long, lost love that had been unfairly trapped in a tomb, thanks to his brother, Stefan. But even though the girl looked like Katherine, physically at least that's where the resemblance stopped.

The girl's hair wasn't as curly as Katherine's, it was wavier. She was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a white blouse, and a caramel colored leather jacket with matching riding boots. She was talking with her aunt, holding her cell phone to her right side while pacing around impatiently.

She rummaged a hand through her chocolate brown hair. No, this was not Katherine. At least he didn't think she was.

"Yes, I'll call you when I get to Mystic Falls . . . say hello to Jeremy and Elena for me. I love you too." Then she turned off her phone and headed out the backdoor.

Slightly curious, Damon followed her outside. She was standing against the wall, smoking a cigarette. She sighed as she let out a smoke. Great, she was having her own pity party.

Damon walked towards her as he took the cigarette from her hand in one quick swipe, causing her to look surprise. Damon blew a small amount of smoke in her face. "Little young to be smoking, don't you think? What are you sixteen? Not very smart, brown eyes."

"Seventeen." The girl said irritated. "And my name isn't brown eyes, its Holly."

Damon gave a mocking bow. "Well, Miss Holly nice to meet you acquaintance. I'm Damon Salvatore. I couldn't help, but overhear your conversation with your dear, aunt. Mystic Falls is only a couple of hours away, and I would be more than happy to offer you a ride, I'm heading there myself to visit my brother."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember asking for your opinion." Holly said icily as she took the cigarette back from Damon.

"Call it friendly advice." Damon said as he took the cigarette from her and crushed it with his boot, much to her annoyance. "Smoking is bad for your health, FYI another friendly piece of advice."

Holly threw him a mocking smile as she rested a hand of his chest. Her tone sweetened almost immediately. "Damon, was it?"

Damon winked. "Yep." He popped the p.

Holly smiled at him before she jabbed her knee in his midsection as hard as she could. Damon groaned in pain as he sunk to his knees.

"And here is another friendly piece of advice, Damon." She said sweetly. "Mind your own business."

-End of Chapter One-

Review, please! The story will start from Friday Night Bites and onward : )


	2. Friday Night Bites Part I

**Chapter Two: Friday Night Bites Part I**

"Good morning, Elena!"

"Hi, Elena!"

"See you in class, Elena!"

Holly pushed back her hair that was blowing in the wind and stared at her twin sister who still had a traced of a smile on her face. As promised Holly had arrived back at Mystic Falls a week after school had started, she had spent the past two weeks in a small motel reading magazines and eating junk food, dreading the day that she had to come back to school and socialize. Sadly, that day had come. "Well, aren't you Miss Popularity."

Elena shrugged. "They are just saying hi, I'm just saying hi back. Maybe if you stopped looking like you want to strangle everyone you meet, people would actually say hi."

Holly shrugged. "Thanks, but I think I prefer being the invisible twin. Speaking of which, what's up with Jeremy I've barely seen him since I came."

Elena let out a frustrated sigh. "He's been hanging around with Vicki, Matt' sister and I don't like it. She's a bad influence on him," she lowered her voice. "Jeremy has been doing drugs again and he won't listen to reason."

"Oh." Holly said guiltily. She had forgotten that when she had been spending the summer with family friends in Denver, Elena had actually stayed there and been a good big sister.

At that moment Bonnie Bennett came running towards them. "Morning," she looked surprised when she saw Holly and she immediately hugged her. "Hey, where have you've been? You missed out on Tanner's welcome back pop quiz."

Holly smiled. "Well, thankfully I won't be missing any more. It's good to see you, Bonnie." This is why Holly liked Bonnie, she didn't pry too much.

The three of them continued walking towards the school. Holly absentmindly listen to their conversation about Elena's latest romance, but to be truthful Holly wasn't that interested. In fact she had been surprised when she and Matt had broken up. Holly had been sure that they would end up married.

While they walked Holly stared at a pair of leaves curiously. Fall was always her favorite season. She stared at the leaves closely, green, yellow, golden brown. The leaves started floating around slightly in the air as if they were flying. But how though? There wasn't any air-

"Holly, you're going to bump into that tree," Elena cautioned as she pulled her sister away. She had become so distracted that she had almost bumped against a tree.

Holly blushed.

A second later a handsome dark haired man approached them. "Good morning, Bonnie. Good morning, Elena." He paused when he saw Holly. "And who is this?"

Elena gave Holly's shoulder a squeeze. "Stefan this is my twin sister, Holly she just arrived from Denver. Holly, this is Stefan Salvatore. He's new to our school."

Salvatore, Salvatore where had she heard that name before. "Hi," Stefan smiled as he offered his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." As soon as Holly shook his hand she was greeted by strange visions. Blood, screaming, torturing, and were those fangs?

"Holly? Holly are you ok?" Elena asked concerned.

Holly nodded quickly. "I'm fine." She said avoiding Bonnie's questionable look. "I just need to go find . . . someone."

Bonnie nodded. "I'll come with you."

Elena watched as her sister and best friend, hurried away from them. Elena gave Stefan an embarrassed smile. "Sorry about that Holly is a little weird."

"No, problem." He said as he rested his hands on her waist. "Why didn't you mention her?"

Elena bit her lip. "It never came up. She stayed all summer with our family friends in Denver, she's not really that sociable, and she's kind of shy." She trailed off. "How about we have dinner tonight all four of us? Me, you, Bonnie, and Holly then you can know her better."

Stefan smiled. "I would love to."

"Ok," Elena smiled. "Dinner, at eight my house, Mr. Salvatore."

Across the campus, Holly was walking at rapid speed. What had happened? She honestly didn't know. She had never gotten those visions before.

"You felt it too, huh?" Bonnie whispered once they walked away.

"Felt what?" Holly said nervously wanting to forget about it.

Bonnie shook her head. "Don't play dumb, you looked scared when you shook Stefan's hand. You saw visions as well about him . . . killing people."

Holly nervously tugged her book bag. She shook her head. There was nothing wrong, it was just first day jitters. "It's nothing, Bon, let's just go find, Caroline."

* * *

Holly was bored out of her mind in history class, to continue her bad streak of luck Mr. Tanner was her history teacher. Mr. Tanner was well known for being a complete asshole and Holly didn't look forward to being stuck with him for an entire year. She pulled out a pen and started doodling on her notebook, for some reason she kept doodling the numbers 18, 14, and 22. Then she started drawing a tiny skull with a little rose.

"Miss Holly Gilbert, I am so sorry are we interrupting you?" Mr. Tanner's sarcastic voice rang out.

Holly blushed and nearly dropped her pen. "No, sir."

"Good, well then Miss Gilbert, would you care to tell us on what day did Pearl Harbor occur?"

"December 7, 19-"her mouth went dry. She couldn't remember the year.

Stefan cleared his throat and answered for her. "It was 1941, sir."

Mr. Tanner glared at him. "Thank you, Miss Gilbert." He said sarcastically. "Mr. Salvatore I would appreciate it if you let, Miss Holly answer. Holly, you've missed a week of school for God knows what reason and unless you want to fail my class I suggest you spend less time drawing and more time studying. Maybe you can ask, Mr. Salvatore to be your tutor since he's so good with dates apparently."

Holly felt a spark of anger. She felt everybody staring at her, she hated it when a teacher made her feel like an idiot in front of the entire class. "Yes, Mr. Tanner." When his back was turned she turned over to Stefan and mouthed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Stefan mouthed back.

* * *

"Tell me again while we're continuing with cheerleading?" Holly asked her sister after school as they headed towards the football field. Her wavy hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of dark pink short, sneakers, and a white tank top. "It's bad enough that I got yelled at by Tanner, now I get to be yelled at by the future Miss Mystic Falls-Caroline Forbes."

"Well, you know how Tanner is and Caroline is not that bad," Elena defended her before her tone softened. "We can't be grieving forever, Holly. You can't be sad, hiding her emotions from everyone girl forever. We need to be strong and move on just like Mom would have wanted. You know take our mind off things."

"I know but cheerleading?" she said exasperated. "I have no rhythm whatsoever. You've seen me, I'm like a penguin."

Elena smiled as they approached the field where all the other cheerleaders were waiting for Caroline. "Oh, good you two are here." Bonnie squealed. "I guess the three of us aren't the only ones doing a sport today." She motioned to Stefan who was talking to Mr. Tanner about joining the team. "How did you convince him, Elena?"

Elena winked. "I can be very persuasive."

Holly looked at her watch. "Speaking of which, where is Caroline? She's almost fifteen minutes late."

Bonnie pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call her."

"No need," Elena said a second later when she saw a blue car approached them. Caroline, wearing big sunglasses was riding in the passenger seat while Damon Salvatore drove. "She's here."

Bonnie looked impressed. "With that hot mysterious guy from the Grill!"

Elena sounded disgusted. "That is no mystery guy, that's Damon Salvatore. Stefan's older brother."

At the mention of the word Damon, Holly raised her head curiously and almost instantly regretted it. It was the same Damon from the bar outside Mystic Falls. Come to think of it, he had mentioned of coming here. Crap.

Damon noticed her and gave her a mocking wave.

Holly glared at him.

Elena looked at her twin surprised. "You know him? How?"

"Believe me," Holly murmured as she started stretching. "You don't want to know."

Before Elena could ask any more questions, Caroline approached them, perkily clapping her hands. "Hi, Holly where did you come from?" she hugged her and left before Holly could even respond. "Ok, girls let's start. Sorry, I'm late. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

Holly honestly tried to follow, but she grew confused. She did the steps almost a second later than everyone else and she had already bumped into several people.

"Holly, sweetie," Caroline gave her a tight lipped smile. "Why don't you just observed today? Your head is obviously not in it, Elena can teach you the steps late."

Slightly, annoyed and grateful Holly got out of the group of girls and rested her back against a nearby tree and crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't wait for college, at least then she would be able to leave this town forever.

"Not much of a cheerleader, are you?"

Holly looked up and saw Damon smirking back at her. Apparently, he hadn't left. Great. Holly crossed her arms over her chest and refused to face him. "Don't you have anything better to do than to stand around a football field?"

"I'm just supporting my baby bro," Damon said in exaggerated hurt. "Besides you're one to talk, you're doing the same thing I'm doing. You know I'm no expert, but cheerleaders have to be able to follow a routine."

Holly sighed as she started walking towards the opposite side.

"Look, I'm sorry no offense," Damon said as he flashed in front of her quickly.

Holly frowned. "How did-"

Damon interrupted her. "Look, I heard that you were having a little dinner party tonight and I was just trying to be a good guest and ask what I should bring?" he smiled at her. "How about strawberry tart. You look like you like strawberry tart."

"I'm allergic to strawberries." Holly responded as she walked towards her car. "And if I remember correctly, the invitation was for Stefan, not for you. And you already have Caroline, so why don't you go bother her instead of me?"

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed, favorite, and followed!


	3. Friday Night Bites Part II

**Chapter Three: Friday Night Bites Part II**

Stefan grew annoyed when he entered the living room of the Salvatore boarding house and saw Damon casually flipping through one of his diaries.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team?" Damon pretend to be interested. "Very Emerson, the way you reveal you feelings with so many adjectives."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to apologize," he said with exaggerated innocence. "My behavior was uncalled for, and if you want to live a happy, fake human life then by all means brother enjoy. I won't stop you."

Stefan did not look amused.

Damon continued. "BTW, which means by the way I couldn't help, but notice when I was being a good boyfriend to Caroline and all, that Elena has a twin. A little twitchy, spitfire Holly, was it? She looked so perky in her little short shorts, no rhythm whatsoever by the way, but I don't mind." He smirked. "I noticed that you didn't mention her by the way. Why keep both of them for yourself? Sharing is caring, brother."

"I didn't know until today," Stefan said tightly. "And I'm warning you, Damon stay away from both the Gilbert girls, if I find out that you hurt one-"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Calm down, white knight I already have my girl, Katherine remember? Oh, I have a date, got to go. Wish me luck."

* * *

"You're a witch?" Holly asked as she put down her drink. She looked quizzically at Bonnie. "According to your grandmother? But how witchy? Like Sabrina the teenage witch or Hermione Granger?"

Bonnie made a look of disgust as she placed the pasta in a bowl, while Elena scooped down a salad from one of the containers. The three girls were getting ready for their dinner with Stefan.

"I hope neither, personally I think my grandmother's losing it."

Holly shrugged. "You never know. So do you have any witchy abilities, like things floating in midair?"

"Oh, maybe you can made me a love potion, Bonnie." Elena teased.

"Please, like you need it. Boys follow you around like dogs." Holly rolled her eyes as she looked at the pretty bowls with not so great food. "And putting the food in pretty bowls is not fooling anyone. One of us need to learn how to cook."

"Any volunteers?"

"Well, it's not going to be me," Holly said as she placed the serving spoons in each of the bowls. "Remember when I burnt Mom's toast for her Mother's Day breakfast?"

Elena burst out laughing as the doorbell rang. "The house smelled of burnt toast for hours. Ok, he's here, just be your normal loving selves." She said to Bonnie and Holly. "He's great and you'll love him-I promise. Bonnie, can you help me bring this to the dining room? Holly, grab the drinks please?"

"Be loving, Bonnie," Holly sing song as Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully as she followed Elena to the dining room. Holly opened the refrigerator and stared inside looking for the lemonade. The inside of the refrigerator started shaking, and the pitcher holding the lemonade fell down, breaking and spilling everything. "Crap!" Holly whispered under her breath. Had it been an earthquake? She looked around, but everything seemed in place and no one had notice. Slightly nervous she closed the door and hurried into the dining room to greet Stefan.

* * *

There was an awkward silence with only the clicking of silver wear. It was obvious that none of them knew how to start the conversation. Elena threw a hopeful look at Bonnie since she knew that Holly wasn't much for small talk, but Bonnie just look down on her plate.

Elena sighed.

In a pity attempt to help her sister, Holly put down her fork. "So Stefan you said your last name was Salvatore, is your family a founding family as well?"

He nodded as he put down his piece of bread. "Much like the Gilberts. So, Holly what were you doing this summer, if you don't mind my asking."

Holly shrugged. "It's pretty boring, unfortunately." She admitted. "I stayed with family friends in Denver. They're pretty cool, they have some pretty good museums there and I went to a few local plays, overall a pretty boring summer. So did you make the football team? Gave Tanner your big green doe eyes didn't you?"

Stefan smiled. "I wished it was that easy, but he let me in on the team so I must have done something right."

The doorbell rang and Elena scooted out of her chair. "I'll get it," a minute later she said surprised, "Damon . . . Caroline?"

Holly held in a silent groan.

"Surprise!" Caroline squealed holding out a big plate of peach cobbler. "Bonnie mentioned that you invited Stefan to dinner, so I thought what if we tag along? I mean now Damon gets to know Elena better and meet Holly since she just came back from Pasadena."

"Denver." Holly corrected, annoyed as she and the rest of them followed behind her. "And we already had dinner." She said not caring that she sounded rude.

"We know that silly, that's why we brought dessert!" Caroline said as if it should have been obvious. "Damon this is Holly, Holly this is-"

"We already meet," Damon smirked. "Hello, Holly. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"He can't stay," Stefan said tightly. "Right?"

Holly shook her head. Might as well get this terrible evening over with. "Its fine, come on it."

Damon smirked at Stefan as he came in and looked around the house. "You have a beautiful home, Elena, Holly."

"Thank you." Elena said humbly.

Holly simply said. "I'll get the plates."

* * *

"Yummy!" Caroline said as she put down her plate of peach cobbler on the coffee table. "I can't believe Mr. Tanner let you in on the team. Tyler is pissed, but who cares? Go for it."

Damon continued sneakily. "Yes, that's what I always tell him. You have to engaged, get out there. You can't wait for life to come get you."

Caroline nodded eagerly like a highly trained puppy. "Yeah, I mean for example Elena was great today while Holly completely sucked," she trailed off and said quickly. "But it's only because you refused to sign up for summer camp and decided to jet off to Denver in the middle of nowhere. God, I don't know how you are ever going to learn the routines! I don't want our cheerleading team to be a laughing stock."

Holly flushed red.

"I'll work with her," Elena said quickly noticing Holly's face. "Bonnie and I both will, she'll get it."

Caroline murmured. "I guess I can put her in the back, or she can come out with the cheerleaders and not cheer at all."

Damon cleared his throat and said at Holly mockingly. "You don't seem like the cheerleading type, Holly. No offense or anything, but you jumping around with pom poms in the air doesn't exactly bring up a mental picture."

Holly's jaw tightened. It surprised her that Damon could make a simple sentence sound so sexual. "I don't-"

Caroline shrugged. "It's because her parents died, Elena is doing ok, but Holly is just going through this blah, leave-me-alone phase. Trust me she used to be much more fun or at least tolerable," Holly and Elena glared at her. "I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry, Holly, Elena I know what it's like to lose someone you care about, right Stefan?"

"Damon, now it's not the time."

"You're right, Stefan." Damon winced. "The last thing I wanted to do was bring up, her."

Holly stood up suddenly, wishing the hot, embarrassed feeling would just leave her cheeks. She just wished that everyone would go home already. It had been her first day back, she was sure that she wasn't ready for the whole cast of Friends to join in. "Everybody done? I'll clear up the plates."

Damon stood up and took Caroline's plate ignoring her look that said I'm not done. He gave her a smile. "I'll help you. Since you've been such a good hostess and all."

-End of Chapter Three-


	4. Friday Night Bites Part III

**Chapter Four: Friday Night Bites Part III**

"You don't have to help me, you know I'm perfectly capable of washing dishes," Holly scoffed as she and Damon entered the kitchen. She was trying to mask how uncomfortable Damon made her. It seemed that nothing made the guy blink.

"Excuse me for being a gentleman," he said snarkily as he placed the dish in the sink. "But I thought you could use some saving after Miss Queen Bee took a shot on you. Is she always this judgy?"

"I don't know you tell me, you're the one who is dating her, perhaps she's not a complete bitch when you're around." Holly huffed as she started washing dishes. "Besides it's not me, you should be nice too. Would it kill you to give Stefan a break, I meet the guy for five minutes and I know that you enjoy making him miserable."

Damon's jaw tightened. "Believe me, Stefan deserves more than just petty words."

"And what did you mean by her?"

He relaxed. "Well, aren't you a little gossip?"

"It's called curiosity," she defended herself. "Though, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too, it's probably private."

"We were talking about a girl, Miss Know-it-All." Damon teased her as he rested his back against the counter. "I told your sister, already but since you're dying to know, I'll tell you. Her name was Katherine and she died."

Holly frowned. "How did she die?"

"Fire. Tragic fire. Seems like yesterday." His voice lowered. "Katherine was Katherine, there was no one like her. She was sexy and seductive, but also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind. But she was very beautiful, kind of like you in that department."

Holly let out a small chuckle and shook her head. "Don't. Compliments don't work on me."

Damon shrugged. "I didn't think so, but I thought it was worth a shot."

Holly felt herself relaxing a bit, maybe he wasn't that bad. "I'm sorry."

Damon looked surprised.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you, Stefan, and Katherine and believe me I don't want to know, but I can see that you really cared for her and it must be hard, but blaming Stefan isn't going to solve anything."

"Thanks for the tip, Dr. Gilbert," he took an apple from the fruit basket and chewed it slowly. "Anyway, my turn to give advice, quit cheerleading."

Holly raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" he snorted as if it should have been obvious. "You hate it, you're completely miserable, and no offense but you completely suck at it. Bonus-you don't have to deal with Caroline anymore."

Holly rested her elbows on the kitchen counter. "Elena, thinks I need a distraction. That I need to move on and socialize with people...and be basically something that I'm not."

He looked at her closely. His eyes were so blue. "Here's another piece of advice. Don't be anything anyone else wants you to be, otherwise you will never be happy."

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Need some help?"

Elena followed behind her.

Holly looked up, completely dazed. "Oh, yes sure, Damon already helped me bring the dishes in, you can help me dry them."

* * *

When Damon walked back to the living room, he found Stefan trying to convince Caroline to take off her scarf. But Caroline like a good, compelled pet didn't let him. "Hey, Caroline why don't you see if the girls need help in the kitchen?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Does it look like I do dishes?"

Damon compelled her. "Go see if Holly needs help in the kitchen." He smiled in satisfaction as Caroline left a minute later.

"They're not your puppets, Damon they're human," Stefan hissed under his breath once Caroline had left. "You had your fun, you compelled Caroline, and you meet Elena and Holly. Now leave."

Damon leaned back against the couch. "Only problem with your empty threat, I've been invited in. I'll come in tonight, and tomorrow night and I'll do with my Katherine-ex cheerleader lookalike, whatever I want to do, because that is just the kind of person that I am."

* * *

"Why did you have to drag me to this again?" Jeremy groaned crabbily as the three of them made their way to the football stadium. "I would rather be at home."

"Because," Holly enunciated the last word, glad that she was dressed in jeans and her blouse. Unlike Elena in her short cheerleading skirt. "We've hardly spent any time together and we need to support our sister and her new boyfriend."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Whatever." A minute later he moved away from them.

Holly looked back annoyed. "What's his problem?"

"Girl problems?" Elena guessed as she looked at Holly. "Caroline is going to kill you."

"Are you kidding? She is going to be so glad that I quit she will be weeping at my feet. Here comes Stefan."

Elena squealed as she wrapped her arms around Stefan. "You look so hot in your jersey."

Stefan smiled. "And I have my cheerleader to make my jock assemble." He looked at Holly. "No uniform?"

Holly shook her head. "I'm a quitter, believe me it's for the best." Seeing that Stefan and Elena would prefer to be alone, Holly said awkwardly. "I'm going to get a sweater from the car. Good luck, Elena, Stefan."

* * *

Her heartbeat seemed to relax when she reached back to the car. She didn't know why, but she felt safer here in the parking lot than over there with the crowd of people. She opened the trunk and pulled out a green sweater. When she turned around she saw Damon and screamed.

Damon covered her mouth with his hand. "Not so loud. I'm hiding from Caroline."

Holly bit his finger slightly so that he could remove his hand.

"Ouch," Damon rubbed his finger. "Kinky."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Caroline is probably at the stadium right now, I didn't even hear you come in," she put on her sweater. "Though I find it kind of weird that you're running away from your own girlfriend."

He shrugged. "She talks way more that I can listen, besides you and I both know that Caroline is more than a little annoying."

Holly closed the trunk. "Then dump her. Caroline may be a bitch, but no one deserves to be lead on, besides you probably need someone more your age not a high school girl."

Damon suddenly pressed her against the car. "Any suggestions?" he looked into her eyes trying to compel her. "You try to push me away, you hate me, but there's a part of you that can't help thinking about me. You want to be with me, you want to kiss me-"

A swift slap broke his concentration.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Holly hissed. "I don't know what sick, little game you're playing, but get one thing straight. I'm not Katherine, or Caroline, or any other girl whose's life you wrecked with your mere presence. I am not anybody's toy, so stay away from me."

* * *

Someone was clapping.

Stefan turned around and much to his annoyance, he found Damon. "Nice little trick, Stefan," he said flatly. "Never thought of you as the kind to juggle two girls, but I guess I shouldn't be surprise anymore. Where did you get it, vervain I'm guessing? It must have been difficult, but I guess you would do anything not to help me compel Elena and Holly."

Stefan frowned. He had managed to give Elena a vervain necklace, but he was running out of vervain. But he hadn't give Holly any. "I didn't give Holly any vervain, how did she resist any compulsion?"

"Well, that seems to be the question of the day," Damon shrugged. 'Though I guess I could seduce her the old fashion way, or I could eat her. I bet she would be delicious."

"You won't." Stefan said calmly. "You would have killed her by now if you wanted to. Because as much as you want to pretend Damon, there is still some humanity in you-"

"Salvatore!" Tanner said as he exited the locker room. "The game-"

Damon flashed behind Tanner and ripped his neck open.

"No!"

"That is where you're wrong, brother," he said as he wiped away the blood. "There is no humanity in me."

* * *

How dare he? Holly fumed as she walked towards the stadium. How dare he tried to kiss her? Who did he think he was?

Building 8. The number for unknown reason caught Holly's attention. Unknowingly, she looked at a foam finger that had the number 14 on it, then the parking space had the number 22 printed on it in white chalk. 8, 14, and 22 the numbers that had been in her head since yesterday at school she felt a chill go down her spine. What was happening?

She heard police sirens and someone screaming. Confused, she approached to where the screams were coming from.

Holly shrieked when she saw Tanner's body and blood on the floor. He was dead. He was dead.

She felt Matt wrapping her arms around her. "Holly, you can't be here-"Matt said. "Holly, are you ok?"

"He's dead," Holly whimpered. "Tanner is dead, Matt how did-"

"I don't know, Hol," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, I'll take you home. You shouldn't be here."

-End of Chapter Four-


	5. Family Ties Part I

**Chapter Five: Family Ties Part I**

_Holly walked down the stairs, she tried turning on the light, but strangely none of them worked. "Aunt Jenna? Elena?" Holly paused as she walked down the stairs. "Jeremy?" she reached down the stairs and turned left, suddenly she gasped._

_The walls were covered in blood and someone had knocked down the small table and vase. She let out a gasp when she noticed the bodies on the floor. There were of her family. Her only family that she had left. They were all dead and covered with blood._

_Jeremy had blood spilling from under his eyes._

_Aunt Jenna's heart had been ripped out._

_Elena's head had been decapitated._

_Holly made a small, choked sound and she kneeled beside Aunt Jenna, her eyes filling with tears. "No, Aunt Jenna," she hugged her aunt's dead body. "No, please Elena . . . Jeremy, I can't be alone. Please."_

Holly woke up with a start as the bright sun entered her bedroom. Her heart was beating fast and her head was pounding. She looked around the room and breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was fine. It was just a bad dream, a horrible bad dream but a dream nonetheless. It wasn't real.

She pushed away the covers and headed for the bathroom hoping a shower would wake her up and start making her feel less crazy. As she waited for the water to heat up she stared at her face in the mirror and rubbed her cheekbones. God, she was a mess. There were dark circles under her eyes and she felt like she hadn't slept all night.

First week back and she had already witness a murder and kept having these weird visions. Every girl's dream.

* * *

"So we have now resolve the mystery of all these deaths that have been occluding lately," Logan Fells' voice boomed over the TV. "The latest victim was the local history teacher, Mr. Tanner who was found dead near the Mystic Falls football field. The result of all these deaths have been because of a rare mountain lion."

"Dirt," Jenna threw a napkin at the screen. "Scum bag!"

Elena raised an eyebrow and looked up from her coffee. "Who are you talking too?"

"Him." Jenna moodily looked up at the screen. "Logan 'scum' Fell AKA the reason I left Mystic Falls and never came back. Jackass."

"Cute jackass." Elena replied looking up from the box that she had picked up from their family deposit box that was filled with Gilbert mementos. She pulled up a ring. "Is this Grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

Jenna smiled as she inspected the ring. "Yeah. What are you doing looking at these old things?"

Elena put the ring back in the box. "Mom told Mrs. Lockwood that she could borrow it for the heritage display at the Founder's Ball. Holly promised that she would help me, but," she gave a frustrated sigh. "You know how she is sometimes. She can be moody."

"Hey, don't be so hard on your sister," Jenna softened. "Her first week back hasn't exactly been a picnic and seeing Tanner's dead body didn't help either. How is she doing by the way? Has she said anything?"

"Holly is Holly." Jeremy grabbed the ring from the box. "She won't talk if she doesn't want to talk. How much do you think this is worth on eBay?"

"You're not going to find out."

"That is Mom and Dad's stuff-they belong to Holly and me as well!" Jeremy protested. "You can't give it away!"

Elena said. "It's called loaning," she frowned when she saw Holly walking down the stairs as fast as she could as if someone was chasing her. She had a panicked look on her face and she was only half wearing her sweater. "Hol, you ok?"

"I'm fine!" she shot back, not even bothering to look back at them. "I just need some fresh air." She opened the door and saw Stefan who had obviously come to visit his sister. She forced a smile. "Hey, Stefan."

"Hi, Holly." Stefan had an amused smile on his face. "Where are you up to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, you know around." Holly said breathlessly. She just needed to get out of this house.

* * *

"Go for the blue," Damon instructed lazily to Caroline who was trying on dresses for the Founder Ball tomorrow. "Yellow makes you look even more pasty and I can't have my date looking pasty."

Caroline scoffed. "Who says I'm going with you? Besides have you meet my mother? She will kill you on the spot."

Damon compelled her lazily from the bed. "But I worked so hard for this party, not to be canceled. Please take me."

Caroline's smile brightened. "You should go to the Founder's Ball with me." She started trying on the blue dress.

Damon stood up and started kissing her neck. "You can be very sweet when you want to be." She murmured. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Yes." He murmured. "But first I need you to do a favor for me. How good at you at getting this nose where it doesn't belong?"

"Oh, I'm excellent." Caroline purred. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

After providing Caroline details for tomorrow night, Damon left the Forbes house with no desire to listen to her chat his ear off. He whistled as he walked through the streets, something he rarely did but he allowed himself to do now. He was having a pretty good day. His brother was off his back, the accidents had been explain, and everything was going just like he wanted them too.

He stopped whistling when he saw someone approaching, at first he thought it was Elena, but then he noticed the wavy hair. "Holly." He said knowing very well that Holly wouldn't look at him twice after he had tried to kiss her. He had heard from Caroline that Holly had witness Tanner's body and that she had freaked which made Damon feel a tiny bit guilty for killing him and leaving him where Holly could find him.

"Holly?" he said again, but it was clear that Holly wasn't listening to him. "Holly?"

Holly was looking over her shoulder and turning around as if worried that someone was following her. She was biting her lip and looking like she was trying very hard not to cry. Why were their voices inside her head? She couldn't understand what the voices were saying because there were in whispers, but they were loud and very insisting. She tried to make them stop, but they wouldn't. She heard a bird chirp and she flinched.

She felt someone grasp her firmly by the shoulders. "Holly? Holly, look at me. Can you hear me, Holly?"

Holly stared at Damon's blue eyes that looked at her concerned. "I shouldn't be here." She whispered. "I shouldn't have come back. I should have stayed in Denver . . . this place is haunted or something."

Damon looked at her strangely. "Holly, you're not making any sense."

Holly shook her head as she pulled away. "It's nothing, just leave me alone. Please, Damon."

-End of Chapter Five-

Thank you for your reviews!


	6. Family Ties Part II

**Chapter Six: Family Ties Part II**

"You're going with Damon to the Founder's Party?" Bonnie frowned as she took a sip of her ice tea. She had meet Caroline for lunch when Caroline had surprised her with the news. "You said we were going together, what about me?"

Caroline shrugged as she looked at her menu. "Go with Elena and Holly."

"I can't. Elena asked Stefan and he said yes."

Caroline gave an irritated sigh. "Then go with Holly. Maybe she'll tell you why she's been acting so weird. Or better yet, maybe since you're a witch you can perform an exorcism."

Bonnie frowned as she put down her ice tea. "Caroline, that's not nice. We've known Holly since we were kids, she was with you when your parents got divorced we should be there for her. Elena and Holly aren't still used to everything."

"But it's been months since her parents died, she should have gotten over it by now." Caroline replied. "Besides she spend her summer in Denver, how much more time does she need to grieve? And don't give me the innocent act, Bonnie you've noticed how weird she's been acting ever since she came back."

Bonnie squirmed in her chair. "Maybe a little."

"Oh, please. Holly has been so secretive, and moody, and just plain weird," she replied. "It's like she doesn't even try, she just brushes people off. I'm serious Elena and Holly may be twins, but they are nothing alike. Speaking of the devil."

Bonnie looked over her shoulder and saw Holly entering the Grill with a nervous expression. Bonnie raised her hand. "Holly, over here."

Holly walked towards them, trying to get her heart to relax. The voices inside her head had stopped talking, but she was still a little on edge. Holly was surprised that she had made it as far as the Grill. She remembered briefly meeting Damon, but she couldn't exactly pinpoint what she had said to him. Her smile wobbled. "Hi, guys."

"We're just having lunch," Caroline said chirpily as she handed her a menu. "Want to join us?"

Holly felt her stomach flip. "I'm not sure-"

"Sit down," Caroline instructed pointing to the chair. "Besides we haven't had time to girl talk."

"Ok. What are you guys talking about?"

"Founder's Day," Bonnie grinned at Holly. "Caroline is bragging that Damon, the dangerous Salvatore is taking her to the Founder's party tomorrow. You're going right?"

Holly nodded as she frowned at Caroline. "Really? Damon is taking you? I ran into him just now, but he didn't say anything."

"He probably doesn't want to brag," Caroline smirked as she looked at Bonnie. "And he's not dangerous, he just has lots of issues with his brother, like major drama."

Holly looked curious. "Like what?"

"I'm not supposed to say."

Bonnie slammed her palm on the table. "Caroline Forbes, when have you've kept a secret in your life?"

After a while Caroline bit her lip. "Ok, here it is. But neither of you can tell, Elena."

* * *

Stefan quickly locked the basement door when he heard the front door open. He tried to appear casual, Damon couldn't know that their uncle Zach, had been growing vervain in their basement and that Stefan was planning on using it on him.

There was no sarcastic comment this time from Damon, which made Stefan worry. "Is something wrong?"

Damon ignored his question. "You write a lot in your fancy diaries, don't you?"

"Yes, what's the problem?"

Damon didn't speak for a moment before he said. "Does insanity run in the Gilbert family by any chance?" Stefan frowned. "I ran into Holly today and before you start hyperventaling I didn't lay a hand on her. But she seemed off."

"Off?" he replied. "Off how?"

Damon had a hard time explaining. "She was acting all crazy and paranoid as if someone was coming after her. She kept mumbling to herself and she said that she didn't want to be in Mystic Falls. I don't think that she even knew who she was talking too for a while. Just try to get answers out of Elena, will you?"

* * *

Holly looked at herself in the mirror the night of the Founder's Party, she had chosen a simple white dress with purple pumps. She had just been putting on her silver necklace that her mom had given her for her fifteenth birthday, when Elena came in fully dressed. "You look great," she smiled. "Want me to do your hair?"

She nodded as she followed Elena to the bathroom. She started braiding it, Holly couldn't help but notice how happy Elena was. She was sure that Stefan was the one making her so happy. She had promised Caroline that she wouldn't say anything, but Elena was her sister she deserved to know. "I had lunch with Caroline yesterday, she's going to the party with Damon."

"Really? Caroline doesn't seem like Damon's type." Elena replied. "Speaking of which Tyler came to get some stuff for Mrs. Lockwood today. It seems Jeremy and him are fighting over Vicki."

Holly nodded. "Did you know that Stefan has an interesting backstory? With a girl named Katherine?"

Holly felt Elena stiffen. "Yes, Stefan mentioned her. It seems they both dated her and have issues."

"Well apparently Stefan didn't tell you the whole story. Apparently, Katherine choose Damon and that drove Stefan mad and he turned Katherine against Damon. I just wanted you to know you're my sister and I don't want you to get hurt."

Elena squeezed her shoulder gently. "I trust, Stefan. It seems everything you told me it's from Damon's point of view. I can trust Stefan."

Holly remembered her visions. "Can you?"

* * *

"How do I look?" Damon asked Stefan who was serving himself a drink. "Fancy?"

"Why are you even going?"

Damon shrugged. "It's only fair, we were at the very first one don't you remember?" he sighed. "And stop looking at me like I ran over a kitten, I'll be on my best behavior. I won't even talk to you that way you can have your perfect dream of pretending to be human with Elena while I'll make sure that the other Gilbert twin doesn't hurl herself off a bridge."

Stefan put down his glass. "About that, I've done some research apparently a Samantha Gilbert was put in an insane asylum in 1922. But insanity is not heredity."

Damon only looked confused by this piece of information. Something was wrong with Holly, but he didn't know what, which only seemed to confuse him even more and he guessed that Holly herself wasn't having a picnic. "Well, that only raises more questions than answers."

* * *

"Wear the gold earrings," Holly said as she pointed towards the dangling pair of earrings that Elena was holding. "They will match your dress."

The phone rang and Elena answered it, she sounded confused. "Mrs. Lockwood . . . yes, the watch is there . . . I saw it . . . let me check . . . yes, I'll bring it to the party. Good night." Elena hang up and stormed towards Jeremy's bedroom. Holly followed her.

Elena pulled off his headphones. "The pocket watch where is it? I know you took it, Mrs. Lockwood is freaking out because she thinks she lost it."

"Maybe she did." Jeremy shot back. "Maybe Tyler took it."

Elena growled. "Don't act innocent. I saw you looking at it. Were your planning on selling it? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

"Elena." Holly reprimanded her. "If Jeremy says he didn't take it-"

"No, its ok, Holly." Jeremy threw the watch towards Elena. "The watch belongs to me, it's been passed down to Gilbert sons for generations. The watch belongs to me, just like Great Aunt Mary's diamond ring belongs to Holly and great grandma Elizabeth's sapphire earrings belong to you."

"Jeremy it's still yours." Holly tried to convince him. "Well, bring it tonight I promise."

Jeremy looked annoyed as he turned back to his computer. "Just take it Hol, and leave me alone I'm doing homework."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Family Ties Part III

**Chapter Seven: Family Ties Part III**

"Well, this is weird," Stefan said as he, Elena, and Holly made their way towards the crowded staircase leading to the Lockwood. "Even though you guys are twins with different hairstyles I feel like I'm seeing double."

Holly and Elena exchanged smiled. "You get used to it."

Mrs. Lockwood greeted them at the door. "Hi, guys, Elena your dress is beautiful, Holly welcome back. Come on in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood." Holly said as the three of them entered. Stefan whispered something in Elena's ear and she giggled, Holly feeling that she was intruding on a date decided to walk towards Damon and Caroline who were already there and ironically the people that she wanted to least see. "Hi, guys."

"Hi, Holly I love your dress," Caroline frowned when she saw Liz talking to Mrs. Lockwood still in uniform. "I'll be right back, someone forgot to tell my mom that this is a party, not a work day."

When Caroline left, Damon smirked at her and said in an overly polite way. "You look stunning. Champagne?"

"I'm under age." She snapped, not really knowing how she should act especially after the whole-almost-tried to kiss her scene.

"Fine. Sprite. BRB. Which means be right back."

Holly gave him a strained smile. "I know what it is."

A minute later Damon handed her the glass of soda. "Thank you."

Holly barely had a chance to take a sip before Damon interrupted her thoughts. "So had many freaky conversation with yourself lately. Not attractive by the way."

Holly almost spitted out her soda. So she hadn't imagine it, she had talked to Damon. "What did I say?"

Damon shrugged. "You were mumbling a lot, something about unseen evil and wanting to leave Mystic Falls." He gave her a cocky smile. "It was like you were having a walking nightmare, I bet I can make you have good dreams again."

Holly practically pushed the glass back to him. "Thanks. Very helpful."

* * *

Stefan and Elena were looking at Elena and Holly's parent's wedding rings when Stefan decided to pop the question. "There is so many history in these rings."

Stefan took a deep breath. "Elena, can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"It's about Holly," Stefan tried to phrase the words carefully. "I don't know if she has told you, but she has been acting a little strange and recently Damon saw her . . . talking to herself and running all over town. Have you taken her to a doctor or has she always acted like this?"

"Stefan, look I know Holly is acting a little weird, but she is not insane." Elena said tightly. "And how can you believe Damon? I know he's your brother, but that man lies through his teeth."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Stefan replied, biting his tongue. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you and Holly."

* * *

The names Stefan and Damon Salvatore caught her eye in the original registry for the founder's ball back in 1864. The names were written in black ink. "The original Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan." A voice said in her ear. "Our original ancestors. They were practically royalty in this town."

Holly turned away and crossed her arms over her chest "Look, Damon I really don't feel like talking."

Damon raised his hands up in mock surrender. "Ok, ok, I'll make it quick I'm sorry." The statement surprised her. "I shouldn't have tried to kiss you the night of the football game, I'm sorry I was . . . wrong."

Holly looked at him before she replied. "Thank you for apologizing."

"So friends?"

"No likely." She shot back. She turned her attention back to the objects. "So I'm guessing you know a lot about this stuff."

"I know everything about this stuff." Damon pointed out. "But I especially know a lot about Damon and Stefan. Did you know that they were killed when they were trying to save somebody in a burning church back in 1864?"

Holly looked at him strangely. "Who were they trying to save?"

Damon shrugged. "A woman I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

Holly smiled. "Look Damon I know things haven't been great between us but," she said slowly. "It's obvious you are going to stay here for a long time, so it's better if we don't try to kill each other."

* * *

Holly was talking with Bonnie when she watched her sister break off mid dance with Stefan. Holly guiltily mumbled. "I'll be right back." She followed Elena towards the sitting parlor. "Elena are you ok."

"I'm fine." Her voice wobbled. "It's just Stefan, I feel he's hiding something from me. And then I mentioned Katherine and he got fired up. Maybe you're right."

"Or maybe I'm wrong." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. Caroline probably got the wrong gossip or something or Damon is playing us." She watched Damon walk up the stairs towards the antique department. "Just hear Stefan out."

* * *

"Lights!" Mrs. Lockwood snapped to the waiters as she left the dining room. "We need someone to light up these candles ASAP."

"Bitch." Bonnie murmured. She stared at the unlit candles and raised her chin. Suddenly the candles lit up. Bonnie gave a frightened whimper. Had she really done that?"

* * *

Holly entered the ladies room and found Caroline washing her hands. She looked up. "What's with your sister and Stefan? Trouble in paradise?"

Holly shook her head as she started retouching her lip gloss. "No, just a little spat."

"It didn't look that way."

Holly noticed strange, red marks around Caroline's neck. She pulled on her scarf. "Caroline, what-"she noticed a bite mark. "What happened?"

Caroline tried to push her away. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Care!" her voice hardened. "Did someone hurt you? Did Damon hurt you?"

"No!" she yelled. "Just leave me alone, Holly!"

Holly gave a frustrated sigh as she left the bathroom and practically ran into Damon. "Well, hello to you too." Holly tried to slap him, but Damon easily grabbed her wrist. He stared her down. "Yeah, we're not going to do this again. Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Holly hissed. "Caroline is a person and in her own way she is trying to be a good friend and for some strange reason she loves you. What kind of sick monster are you, biting her and bruising her? I was wrong, we can never be friends, and you don't deserve friends. So do me a favor and never speak to me, or Caroline or any of my friends and family got it? Rot in hell."

* * *

Damon was pulling Caroline outside, furious that Caroline had ruined the small bond of trust that he had already formed with Holly. It was clear she wouldn't trust him again. "I'm sorry," Caroline whined. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Well, I did happened didn't it," he petted her cheek. "Thankfully, I'm over you." He sunk his fangs in her neck and felt something burning. Vervain. He choked on it as he fell to the ground, losing conciseness.

* * *

Caroline sat up slowly as she looked around her. She was in the Lockwood's backyard, how had she gotten there? She looked down and saw the pretty crystal that Damon had stolen earlier. She put it in her pocket.

"Caroline!" Holly and Elena were running towards her.

Elena was the first to reach her. "Care, are you ok, Holly told me what happened with Damon. Caroline?"

"I'm fine." Caroline whispered.

"Care, you're shaking." Holly whispered. She couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. Yes, Caroline had been a bitch to her since she arrived, but she sure didn't deserve what was happening to her. Caroline burst into tears and Holly hugged her. She patted her back. "It's going to be ok, Care."

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. You're Undead to Me Part I

**Chapter Eight: You're Undead to Me Part I**

Damon groaned as he sat up, the first thing he noticed was that his daylight ring was gone. "Oh, cough it up, Stefan no need for the tough act. Where is my ring?" He noticed that he was trapped in the basement of the Salvatore mansion.

Stefan peeked through the door. "Oh, you won't be needing it anymore. You've been here for three days."

"Yes, I'm starting to feel the side effects," Damon groaned feeling his throat burning. "I need blood, do you know what will happen to me if I don't drink blood?"

"Yes," Stefan said calmly. "You will desiccate, and mummify. You will grow weak and you won't be able to hurt anyone. Ever."

Damon scoffed weakly. "I'm stronger than you think."

"Are you? No, you're not stronger than vervain, Damon." He said as he leaned through the door. "It didn't have to be this way, remember."

* * *

Holly woke up slowly, and for the first time in days felt at peace, happy even. She hadn't had those strange nightmares, no more weird panic attacks, and she hadn't seen Damon from three days. Maybe he had taken her advice and took a hike.

She got up, slowly and headed towards the bathroom. She opened the door and found Vicki Donovan standing there with a toothbrush in her hand. She raised an eyebrow. "No offense, but what are you doing in our house at seven in the morning?"

Vicki blushed. "Sorry, I'm almost done."

Holly nodded, too shocked to say another word as she closed the door. Jeremy, her baby brother Jeremy with an actual girlfriend. Impressive.

* * *

When Holly came down the stairs she saw Elena and Jenna drinking coffee. Elena was frowning. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Boy problems." Jenna cocked her head to the side. "Join the club. I had a delightful conversation with Logan Fell."

"Lucky you," Holly joked as she pulled out a box of pop tarts. "So not to burst the already dreary bubble, but did you know that Vicki is upstairs with Jeremy at seven o'clock in the morning.

Elena and Jenna exchanged glances. "Believe me, we noticed. Jenna is in denial, congratulations Holly, you and I are going to be aunts soon."

"He could be craftier about it, kid has to learn." Jenna popped a blueberry in her mouth. "He could at least attempt to sneak her in and out. Oh, by the way I won't be here for dinner tonight."

Elena said. "I can't believe you're going out with Logan."

"What can I say I am sucker for bad choices."

Holly looked at her twin. She could tell that something was still wrong with Elena. "Hey, are you ok? Have you heard from Stefan?"

"No since his last message which basically said, Hi, um, Elena, I have something to um, do, Elena." She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Holly."

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline were sitting in Caroline's bedroom before school. Caroline was trying to ignore the concerned look that Bonnie was giving her. "I told you, I don't remember much. All I remember was that Damon came behind me and started biting my neck-maybe I let him."

Bonnie frowned. She was staring at Caroline's candles. Could she perhaps do the same thing again? "Why would you let him bite you?"

Caroline gave an irritated sigh. "I don't want to talk about it. What are you doing with candles?"

"Nothing." She fibbed. She noticed the yellow crystal hanging on Caroline's lamp. "Who gave that to you?"

"Damon was going to give it to me. It's mine now."

Bonnie wrinkled her nose. "It's ugly."

"Well get your grubby hands off it."

* * *

When Holly and Elena arrived at school, they saw Caroline beaming and shouting at the top of her lungs in the middle of the campus, earning everyone's attention. "Ok, don't forget that tomorrow is sexy suds car wash. The football team and the band had committed-well those in the band that can pull off a bikini. I want in your face sexy, I mean it's a fundraisers for God's sakes."

"I can't believe it." Elena murmured as she clutched her book bag. "She's acting like nothing happened, I would be freaking out."

"That's Caroline." Holly at that precise moment, stopped feeling sorry for her. It surprised her that after everything that she had gone through Caroline could still be so shallow.

"Morning," Stefan greeted them, Holly smiled at him, but Elena simply turned away. Stefan sensing her chilliness said. "I'm sorry, I haven't called, and I've been busy dealing with Damon."

"For four days?"

"Damon is gone?" Holly said in disbelief, feeling a little throb. "He just left?" She wondered why she sounded so surprise. It wasn't like she had expected a goodbye hug.

"Yes." Stefan confirmed. "He won't be able to bother either of you." He turned back to Elena. "Can I come over later to explain?"

Elena nodded. "At the Grill. Four o'clock."

* * *

Holly was sipping an ice tea and going over her history notes from earlier that day. She didn't know what was wrong, and maybe she was imagining the whole thing, but she was actually having a pretty decent day. Nothing weird had happened and hopefully it would stay that way until Holly left for college.

"Holly, I haven't seen you around."

Holly looked up and smiled. It was the bartender, Ben. He was a few years older than her, but Holly knew him because of all the football games that Elena had dragged her too, when she was crushing on Matt. "Hi, Ben!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked her and noticed her empty glass. "Can I swiped that for a real drink?"

"You would be doing me an absolute favor. And I'm here for moral support, my sister and her new boyfriend are having some rocky times." She looked to the side and saw that Elena was pacing nervously, Stefan was almost an hour late.

"Relationships are hard. You dating anyone?" Ben flashed her a grin.

Holly blushed. She hated that question. "No. Actually, there is something you could do for me."

"What?"

Holly took a deep breath. This would be good for her. It would keep her distracted. "I want to apply for a job."

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. You're Undead to Me Part II

**Chapter Nine: You're Undead to Me Part II**

"It's just I can't believe him," Elena fumed as she and Holly walked home later that evening after Stefan and Elena disastrous meeting. Holly had been looking at them while filling out the Grill's job application, she noticed that they hadn't even lasted five seconds before Elena had stormed through the door.

Holly had seen that an old man had stopped them, telling Stefan that he had meet him before, a long time ago, insisting that he had, but Stefan had just brushed him off with a nervous expression.

"First he shows up almost an hour late, and then he won't give me a good reason!" Elena pushed back a stray piece of dark hair. "It's like he's afraid and not willing to tell me something."

"Maybe he has a good reason," Holly protested weakly, knowing it was falling on deaf ears. She loved her sister, but she really didn't want to hear about her love life, in fact she grew uncomfortable talking or discussing her own love life or the love life of other people. She was like a damn thirteen year old.

Elena narrowed her eyes as they reached the house. "And what reason could that possibly be?"

Holly sighed as she entered her house. "I really don't know, Elena." She found an interesting smell coming from the kitchen. "Wow, something smells really good."

"But Jenna said that she was going out tonight."

"Maybe she changed her mind."

The two girls headed towards the kitchen and found Stefan making chicken parmesan, Elena's favorite dish. "Stefan, how did you get here so fast? What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize," Stefan said. "Jeremy told me that you love Italian food and I thought I should make it up to you."

Stefan and Elena continue staring at each other. Holly cleared her throat. "I'm going upstairs to study. Have fun." Holly practically ran up the stairs.

Once she was gone, Elena folded her arms across her chest. "I don't know what you are trying to accomplish."

"Elena, I know I haven't been the best boyfriend, lately and if you want to dump me fine, but I think if you're going to dump me you should at least know about Katherine."

"Stefan, you don't-"

"I'm going to tell you everything about Katherine. The girl that me . . . and Damon loved."

* * *

The next morning, Holly was standing in the middle of the Mystic Falls high school parking lot trying to not look out of place among the other dozens of students in their swimwear. She smiled slightly as she watched Elena and Stefan flirting close by, apparently they had gotten over their differences.

"Holly, hello?" Caroline barked, annoyed. She was wearing a pretty red swimsuit and her blond hair was in a ponytail. She was holding her clipboard tightly and looked like she wanted to smack Holly across the head with it. "Where's your swimsuit?"

Holly pulled up her thin, white cover up to expose her dark blue swimsuit. "Here."

"Remove that cover up. This is a sexy suds car wash not church," she ignored Holly's annoyed look. "Here." She handed her a key. "It's for the money box. You and Elena will be working money, and make sure they pay every last cent."

"Here's your change," Elena said as she handed a woman back a five dollar bill. She turned back to Holly. "You're working the money too?"

"Yep." Holly said as she slid into her chair. "Apparently, Caroline thinks that twins make some kind of selling point or something."

Holly looked across the parking lot. She would be starting her new job soon and hopefully life would stop looking depressing.

"That will be $20, hey I saw you last night at the Grill. You thought you knew my boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore." Holly looked at Elena and saw that she was speaking to a man who was at least sixty.

The man grunted. "I thought I knew him, it must be my mind playing tricks on me. There was a guy that looked surprisingly liked him back in the fifties. Didn't know of him until his uncle Joseph got killed back in June 1953. It was him and another fellow also a Salvatore-"

"Damon?" Holly blurted out before she could stop herself.

The man nodded. "Yes, Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

Holly and Elena exchanged glances as the man left. The strange look never left Elena's face as she suddenly stood up. "I need to go."

Holly was confused. "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Logan. Logan Fell from the news." She said quickly. "I'll be back, mind the money box. Please, Holly?"

* * *

Caroline blinked as she looked around. She was in a basement. In Stefan's house. What was she doing here? She honestly couldn't remember. All that was vivid in her mind was that no matter how much she wanted to shut it out, Damon's voice kept taunting her, telling her to come.

She opened the cell door and found Damon in a crouched position. "Damon?" she choked out. "How did I knew you were here? How were you able to get inside my head? Why can't I remember some things?"

"Before you were on vervain I compelled you, you will remember what I want you to remember," Damon grunted as he sat up. "I used my last strength to contact you, Blondie so you better not mess up. Keep the door open."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Zach screamed at Caroline as Damon used whatever vampire speed he had left to push him against the wall and bite into his neck. Caroline shrieked as she hurried out the door. Damon paid no attention to her as he drank every last bit of Zach's blood, until he limped on the floor, dead.

"I told you, you shouldn't mess with me." Damon scoffed as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

* * *

Where was Caroline? Holly looked around the parking lot. Elena had never returned, so Holly had been in charge of the money box by herself. The last car had been washed and Matt, Bonnie, and a few other students had stayed behind to clean up.

"My car!" a girl suddenly shrieked and Holly gaped as she saw a blue car burst into flames. While the rest of the students were panicking, Holly saw an unusual scenario. Bonnie was standing in what seemed like a trance. Was she causing the car to burn?

Holly ran towards her and pushed her shoulder gently. "Bonnie, snap out of it!"

Bonnie's eyes flew open, the flames stopped almost immediately. She looked back at Holly with frightened eyes. "Did I do that?"

Holly hesitated. "Well, yes I think so, but its ok, Bonnie-"

"No, I'm not ok," Bonnie whimpered. "And neither are you."

"What do you mean?"

Bonnie tried not to scoff. "Don't play dumb with me, Holly. You might be able to fool Elena, but you're not fooling me," she lowered her voice. "I've seen you, I pay attention to you. Ever since you came back, you're not yourself. You're seeing things, having strange visions, doing things with your mind . . . just like me."

Holly shook her head, her voice dry. "I told you, it's nothing Bonnie . . . it can't be anything. Could it?"

* * *

The door of Sheila Bennett's house opened and she seemed surprised to see Holly and Bonnie. "Girls, what are you doing here, it's late?"

"Mrs. Bennett, we need to speak to you," Holly squeezed Bonnie's shoulder. "Something's wrong."

"I don't know what's happening to me, grams." Bonnie choked out. "Or to Holly."

Sheila softened as she opened the door. "I know, dear. Come on in, it's going to be a long night."

-End of Chapter Nine-


	10. You're Undead to Me Part III

**Chapter Ten: You're Undead to Me Part III**

Elena was in the quiet, nearly empty news station. Logan had let her look at some of the old archives from Mystic Falls. For some strange reason she couldn't stop thinking about that strange remark from the old man. That he had seen Stefan before.

There were just too many mysteries surrounding Stefan Salvatore. Elena wasn't sure if she even knew him. With trembling fingers she typed June 1953. An old video archive appeared as a reporter stood in front of the Salvatore boarding house.

"This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore boardinghouse where a brutal animal attack ended in tragedy. Oh, there is the nephew, let's see if we can get him to comment." The camera zoomed in clearly on Stefan's face.

Elena let out a gasp as she exited the station. That boy was Stefan. The old man hadn't been lying. But how was that possible, that incident had happened over fifty years ago, Stefan hasn't looked like he had aged at all.

With trembling legs she ran as fast as she could to the Salvatore house. Her mind racing as she remembered all the strangeness surrounding Stefan. The way that he had freaked out when he had seen her bloody knee, how he refused to take off his ring, how he healed so quickly.

What was that?

She knocked on the door and a surprised Stefan answered it, before Stefan could even get a word out she hissed. "What are you?"

* * *

Vicki Donovan and a couple of other boys were smoking joints in the cemetery, there were sleepy little smiles on their faces. "I have more in my car," Jason murmured. "Who is going to get them?"

"Donovan." Another guy whispered.

A chorus of "not it" filled the cemetery.

Vicki rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Fine, I'll go you big babies." Vicki walked towards the car and was just about to open the trunk when she saw Damon crouched down. "Whoa, man are you ok?"

"Come closer," Damon whispered.

Vicki helped him up. "I got you, don't worry."

"Thank you," and then Damon hungrily sunk his fangs into her neck.

* * *

"I'm a witch?" Holly frowned as she put her cup of coffee on the table. She, Bonnie, and Grams were in Grams' tiny living room with all kind of strange books and photo albums around. "You must be confused. I thought the witch was Bonnie."

A twitch of a smile appeared on Grams' face. "That does not mean that both of you can't be witches. The Bennett's have been withes for centuries, our bloodline is entirely made of witches that practice earth magic."

Holly squinted. "Like spells and potions and stuff."

Grams nodded slowly. "Something like that. This is called a grimore." She said as she placed the book in front of them so that they could see the strange readings. "Each witch has her own, but's it's passed down through generations. This is mine, this is Abby's, and this is your great grandmother's Hannah's grimore."

"Wow," Bonnie gasped as she ran a hand through the worn out pages. "So all my psychic predictions . . . all my strange little mishaps have been because I was born into a witch bloodline?"

Sheila nodded proudly. "That's right. Small, freaky little things like that happen sometimes, but that's your powers settling in, you need to learn how to control them, how to perform your own spells, and I'll help with that."

Bonnie and Sheila exchanged smiles.

Holly cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but I can't be a witch, there is just no possibility. I mean no one in my family has been witches. Does that mean that Elena and Jeremy are witches too?"

Grams frowned. "Witch bloodlines are tricky, you can never tell for sure they sometimes skip a few generations-or they are either too ashamed to admit that they are witches. Even though you and Elena are twins, I do not believe that Elena is a witch, I don't sense the same energy on her than I do on you."

"But how can I be a witch and she can't?"

"It's all in the genes, sweetheart." Grams squeezed her hand. "You have a gift. Embrace it."

Holly tried to hold back her sarcasm. "What kind of gift is this, it's a curse? I keep having nightmares, I move things, and I do things without wanting too. And I keep hearing these voices inside my head from who knows where without wanting too."

"Oh, no that's not good." She quickly explained when she saw Holly's panicked look on her face. "But it's not bad, either. The rest of the things you have been experiencing, can be controlled. The nightmares, the voices inside you head are the spirits trying to speak to you."

Bonnie and Holly exchanged looks. "How do I get them to stop?"

Grams hesitated before she said. "You don't I'm afraid, if the spirits want to communicate with you, they will continue trying to communicate with you. It is nothing to be afraid of." She handed her a grimore. "Don't be afraid, study, learn, and be proud of being a witch."

* * *

Holly's head was swarming with the newfound information as she closed the door. She was a witch. A Gilbert witch. The only one of her siblings. Fantastic. And not only that but she had a bunch of pissed off spirits that wanted to talk to her.

The grimore was heavy inside her bag as she pressed her body against the door. She was so tired.

"Holly, a little late to be out isn't it?" Jenna appeared at the doorway. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I've just be hanging out with Bonnie. It won't happen again." Holly looked up at the stairway. "Where's Elena and Jeremy?"

"Elena went with Logan, something for some history project. Jeremy had a fight with Vicki so it's wise not to talk to him."

"Dully noted." Holly said as she walked up the stairs.

"Holly?" Jenna paused. "You know you can always talk to me if you have problems or something is bothering you, right?"

"Yeah," she blew her a kiss. "Thanks, Aunt Jenna. Good night."

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. Lost Girls Part I

**Chapter Eleven: Lost Girls Part I**

Elena narrowed her eyes towards Stefan's direction. "What are you?"

"You know." Stefan said calmly.

"No, I don't." Elena responded tightly, refusing to face him. "I'll ask again, what are you?"

It took a second for Stefan to respond before he said. "Vampire."

It took a minute for Elena to register the comment and when she did it sounded unbelievable even to her own ears. "I have to go."

Stefan flashed in front of her, quickly. There was panic in his eyes. "Please don't. Let me explain."

"How did you-"her voice trailed off as she shook her head. How could she have been so stupid? "All those animal attacks, did you cause them?"

Stefan shook his head desperately. "No, of course not. That was Damon. That is not how I chose to survive by hunting innocent people." He grasped her arm. "Please let me explain. Elena, you can't tell anyone. Do you understand?"

"Let me go, Stefan." Elena said stiffly. "I can't promise you anything. I need to go."

"Wait, Elena. All I'm asking you is for a chance to explain. Please." He pleaded. "One chance."

Elena hesitated at the doorway before she said. "One chance. But no one else is getting involved. We'll meet wherever you want to."

Stefan looked uncomfortable. "Actually, I think you should bring Holly."

"Why?"

"Trust me." Stefan said before closing the door. "I'm not the only one hiding secrets."

* * *

Damon let out a low groan of desperation as he looked over at Vicki-his snack from last night that he had brought home, passed out on the floor. He looked at the window, crap there was still sun out and he without a daylight ring. Damn Stefan.

Vicki let out a low, confused groan. She was half naked and there was blood pouring from her neck. "What the hell happened?"

"Don't get blood on the couch."

Vicki simply slumped in her seat.

Damon rolled his blue eyes. "I think I choose the wrong girl." He bit into his wrist and forced Vicki to drink the ruby colored liquid. "Drink up. There's a good girl."

* * *

"You have to be kidding me, a vampire?" Surprisingly, Holly didn't sound as surprise later that afternoon. She, Elena, and Stefan drove in Stefan's car towards some unknown location in the woods. Elena had insisted that she come with them and at the precise moment Stefan told Holly that he was a vampire. "Like with fangs and blood and stuff?"

Stefan suppressed a smile. "Yes, with fangs and stuff. You don't seem so surprise."

Holly opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it. "I've heard worse."

"I doubt it." Stefan stopped in front of the ruins of a white house. "Here we are. Get out."

Holly frowned as she looked at the ruins of the house. "What are we doing in the middle of nowhere?"

Stefan give her a patient smile. "This didn't used to be nowhere. This used to be my home. I was born here."

Elena gaped. "How much-"

"I've been seventeen years old since 1864."

The color drained from both Elena and Holly's faces. "You've been alive for 146 years?" Holly asked.

Stefan nodded as he looked back at the house with sadness, the three of them began walking towards the house. "This is where Damon and I meet Katherine for the first time. She was a vampire and the one who turned us. Damon made you and Holly believe that we knew Katherine recently, but we haven't seen her for 146 years. She died in the tragic fire, I told you about Elena-except she and a couple of other dozen vampires were burned to death. Katherine was beautiful, but she was also selfish and manipulative. She managed to pin Damon and I against each other." Stefan pulled out Damon's ring from his pocket.

Elena grasped the ring. It was similar to Stefan's. "Damon's ring. As long he doesn't have this, he can't walk in the sun, right?"

"Right." Stefan said as he took the ring back. "But I'm giving it back to him."

Holly frowned. "You mean Damon is here? In Mystic Falls?"

"He's back home." Stefan clarified. "And I know, it's stupid of me, but I need to give him the ring back. Otherwise, he'll hurt you, or Elena and the last thing I want is for anyone to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me," Holly replied, trying to sound braver than she actually felt. She had been practicing a few small spells, mostly levitating some things with the borrowed grimore. "I can handle myself against Damon."

Stefan's features relaxed. "You know."

"I knew for some time." She shrugged. "I guess I was just in denial."

Elena turned her gaze from Holly to Stefan. "Know what?"

"That I'm a witch." The words came out more easily than Holly had anticipated. "I have been having these you could say symptoms all summer-a lot stronger than Bonnie and you could say creepier. I went to talk to her grams yesterday and," Holly kneeled down and picked up a dead flower. She muttered a short spell and her flower began to bloom. "I'm not saying I'm good at it, or that I will ever learn how to control it, but I'm trying. I really am, it might be rough for a few months, but hopefully it will get better."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena replied in a hurt voice.

"I was going to tell you." Holly said guiltily, though it was clear that Elena didn't believe her. "I just didn't know how to bring it up. I couldn't exactly say, 'hey Elena, guess what I'm a witch. What's for lunch?"

"I guess not." Elena crossed her arms over her chest.

Holly's smile faltered. "You're not mad are you? It's not like I choose it, Elena."

"No, I know it's not your fault. It's just a lot to process in one day, vampires, and witches." She began walking towards the car. "It's just overwhelming. I think we need to go home."

Stefan and Holly watched Elena walk back to the car. "She hates me." Holly said, her voice wobbling a little as she watched Elena's departing figure. She hadn't been sure how Elena was going to react, but she sure hadn't been expecting this.

Stefan gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Give her time."

* * *

Holly knocked on the Salvatore's door, later that afternoon. When no one answered she pushed the door open. The stereo was playing at high volume and there were clothes and trash everywhere.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

Trying to ignore the chill going down her spine, Holly quietly made her way upstairs trying not to feel like an intruder. "Come on, wake up already. I'm bored!"

Damon's voice. Holly quickly approached to where the voice was coming from. Stefan's room. Damon was happily sipping something that looked like whisky while Vicki laid on the floor. "Vicki."

Damon turned around and smirked. "Holly, long time no see. Come to join the party?"

Holly glared at him as she rushed towards Vicki. "What the hell did you do to her?" she pressed two fingers against her throat and she paled. "Is she-"

"Dead. Yep." He said without a hint of regret. "Two plus two."

"You killed her?" she demanded as she stood up. "Why? She's Matt's sister!"

Damon rolled his blue eyes. "I assume my dear brother gave you the vampire 101 course, so I won't bother explaining. Just stay there and wait for the excitement."

Vicki suddenly sat up, gasping for air. "What happened? We were dancing and then-"

"I killed you," came Damon's smug reply ignoring the look that Holly was given him. "You're dead. You remember, Holly right Vicky? Kind of hard not to she has those big, brown doe eyes."

"Sure." Vicki rubbed her head. She felt very hung-over. "Hey, Holly."

"Hi," she stared at her with concern. "How are you feeling?"

"Let me guess with a craving for blood and to rip people's throats out."

Holly turned to face Damon. "Do you honestly think this is funny? You're not helping."

Damon rolled his blue eyes. "What, didn't my brother mention this in his lecture? You died with vampire blood in your system, you feed, and you complete the transition. End of story."

"He explained it perfectly. My concern is that you're acting casually about it."

Vicki stood up as she started putting on her clothes. "Yeah, no offense but I have a killer hangover and I really don't want to hear you two bickering. I'll see you later."

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thank you for your reviews!


	12. Lost Girls Part II

**Chapter Twelve: Lost Girls Part II**

"Are you honestly just going to let her leave?" Holly demanded as she turned back to Damon who wasn't even moving an inch to stop Vicki. "She's in transition, she could hurt somebody."

"Relax," an easy smirk appeared on his face. "Hopefully, it won't be somebody you know, keep your fingers cross. Or who knows maybe it will be Jeremy that should take care of your problems."

Holly narrowed her eyes at him. She wished that she knew enough magic to put him in his place. To tell him that it wasn't ok for him to mess with her family or her town. She grabbed her purse and headed towards the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Damon demanded.

"Someplace where I don't have to see you." She scowled. "And do me a favor, the second Stefan gives you, your ring back, leave. You will be doing all of us a favor."

"Ouch." Damon pretended to winced. "Look who went out and got all tough. Not that I mind, I find it completely sexy when you're all hot and bothered."

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" Holly asked as soon as she stepped into her house. She took a step back slightly perplexed when she saw Matt and Jeremy hovering over Vicki. Stefan was instructing them to take her upstairs and close the blinds.

"She's in transition." Elena whispered to her and Holly was glad that her sister was talking to her post witch.

"Yeah, I know." Holly clutched her bag. "I went to visit Damon and he very happily gave me the news of Vicki's transition."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed. "Damon did this, why?"

"Because he's Damon." Stefan said as he looked up the stairs. "Which means he's doesn't want anybody else to be happy if he's unhappy. Vicki is in transition and sooner or later she's going to have to make a choice of whether she wants to live as a vampire . . . or die."

"She needs blood to complete the transition right?" Holly asked for clarification.

Stefan nodded.

Elena's eyes widened as she looked up the stairs. "She's with Jeremy and Matt right now! We can't let anybody near her, she could hurt them!"

Holly grasped her sister's arm. "Elena, its fine Jeremy and Matt will be fine-"

Elena pulled away. "How do you know? Holly, how can you possibly know that? Is this another one of your witchy things? Because I really don't appreciate it, not right now."

Holly's mouth set into a thin line and she was about to argue when they saw Vicki run down the stairs and close the door behind her.

Matt came down a second later. "I don't know what happened to her, one minutes she was fine-I'm going to look for her."

"I'll go with you." Stefan decided as he pulled Holly into the hallway. "Holly, I'm going to need you to do a locator spell."

"What?" Holly asked. "How am I supposed to do that? Grams, is out of town and I barely started witch courses 101, I'm sorry Stefan I can't-"

"Yes, you can," he said looking over his shoulder at an impatient Matt. He put Vicki's bracelet in her hand. "Just try, text me when you locate her."

* * *

Elena placed candles in a circle around Holly in the living room. Holly was sitting in the middle of the living room, anxiously flipping through Grams grimore. There was a map of Mystic Falls in the middle along with Vicki's bracelet. She lit the candles. "Are you sure this will work?"

"It has to work." Holly said as she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate as Sheila had told her too. "We don't exactly have many options left." She said the spell aloud and didn't stop even when Elena said. "The bracelet it's moving."

After a few more seconds of chanting Holly opened her eyes again. She searched on the map, the spell had work. The bracelet had stopped at the cemetery. "Call Stefan. Tell him that Vicki is at the cemetery."

While Elena texted Stefan the doorbell rang and Holly stood up to answer feeling giddy that she had complete her first location spell successfully. She wasn't too happy with her visitor however. "Sorry, I make it a habit not to talk to the local murderer in town."

She was about to close the door, when Damon pushed it open. "Nobody will blame you, I am quite charming. Where's my brother? Hello, Elena."

"He's not here." Elena replied trying to keep her voice from trembling. "Leave."

Damon looked amused. "You're scared of me. I like it, though your sister seems to have missed the lesson. Vampires can kill you, honey."

"I know what they can do, honey," Holly snapped back. "Now get out of my house and leave my family alone. Don't you have a sorority to crash?"

"Oh, come on Holly don't look at me with your judgy little eyes it's not cute." Damon smirked. "Trust me, the girl is going to thank me for what I did to her."

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena demanded.

Damon paused. "Got the whole life story huh."

"I got enough."

Damon shrugged. "Tell, Stefan I'm looking for him, oh and be careful who you invite in the house. Lots of psychopaths out there."

When Damon closed the door Holly waited for a few minutes before she grabbed her jacket.

"Hey, where are you going?" Elena cried out.

"I'm going to find Vicki, I don't trust Damon with her." She closed the door. "Be safe all right?"

* * *

"Vicki, Vicki, its ok." Stefan whispered as he tried to calm down a crying Vicki. "It's going to be ok, it's going to be ok. I'm going to help you, but listen to me, you must not feed."

Vicki nodded. "Am I going to be ok? Can I got home? I want to see Matt."

Stefan nodded. "It's going-"he heard gunshots and three wooden bullets landed in Stefan's chest. He let out a gasp and Logan approached him, holding a gun.

"No!" Vicki screamed.

Damon suddenly appeared biting Logan in the neck, blood dripping everyone until he fell unconscious. "Tasty." He pulled out the bullet from Stefan's chest without the least of gentleness. "Wooden bullets. They know. Besides if anybody is going to kill you, it's going to be me and you better get me back my ring." He eyed the way that Vicki was looking at Logan's bloody neck before sinking her fangs into his neck. "Would you look at that we have a new playmate?"

"I'm sorry," Vicki chocked out. Her face covered with blood. "I'm so sorry."

"Opps." Damon smirked.

"Vicki! Stefan!" Holly came running towards them holding a flashlight and yelling at the top of her lungs. She stopped short when she saw Vicki crouched over Logan's body. "Vicki-"

Damon pressed her against a tree a few feet away. "Yeah, you need to leave before a) you get shot to death or b) Vicki eats you. What the hell are you doing here, Holly?"

"I just wanted to make sure everything was ok," Holly tried to look over Damon's shoulder. "She's a vampire now, isn't she?"

Damon didn't respond, he just stared at her for a moment. "Yeah, we need to leave," he tugged on her arm. "Come on."

"I'm a witch." Holly blurted out as she followed Damon.

"Yeah, I know." Damon said without a hint of surprise as he turned back towards her. "So do me a favor Sabrina and learn more spells before you run towards danger again, got it?"

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	13. Haunted Part I

**Chapter Thirteen: Haunted Part I**

_Holly wasn't in her house. She was at the Salvatore house. What was she doing there? She felt her legs move as she walked towards the living room, even though she didn't want too._

You failed us,_ a voice hissed in her ear._

You're their friend.

Kill them!

The death of all of us.

An embarrassment to witches!

_What do you want me to do?_

Kill them!

_Holly shrieked as she went into the living room and saw Damon and Stefan with stake_ s _through_ _their hearts. Their faces gray. Motionless. Dead._

* * *

Holly's eyes opened as she rubbed them tiredly. She felt as if she didn't get enough sleep, which really was no surprise anymore. Again with those horrible, stupid dreams. No, messages from the spirits, the dead witches that were roaming on the Other Side, bored and probably torturing her was their only form of entertainment.

She had thought that after she had accepted the fact that she was a witch they would stop pestering her and move on. Apparently not.

The worst part was that she didn't know what those dreams meant. What they were trying to tell her. First her dead family and now a dead Damon and Stefan. What could they possibly mean?

She had no time to deal with that, however. She needed to dead with the Vicki situation. Or at least attempt to help.

Elena was still too freaked out about the vampire-witches thing that Holly didn't want to bring her into this and Holly didn't trust Damon.

Holly had never liked Vicki, but that didn't mean she wanted to see her dead either.

She put up her hair into a ponytail and put on a skirt and a cardigan and headed downstairs.

Elena and Jeremy were already at the breakfast table.

"Morning."

"Morning." Jeremy grinned as he practically scarfed down his cereal.

"Careful, don't choke." Holly said amused, momentarily forgetting how tired she sounded. "What's the hurry? Excited for Algebra?"

"Hardly." Jeremy snorted. "I'm going to the police station. They are organizing a search party for Vicki, she never came home and I want to help."

Elena and Holly exchanged looks. "Jeremy, that's not such a good idea." Elena said. "The police can take care of her. Besides, you shouldn't miss school."

"How is school even important?" Jeremy announced. "This is Vicki that we're talking about. I don't need another lecture from Little Miss Perfect. Later."

Elena sighed as she watched Jeremy grab his backpack and head out the door. Elena turned to Holly. "Do I act like a Little Miss Perfect?"

"No," Holly lied. Though she had to agree that to some extent Jeremy was right. Even when they were children Elena always seemed to excel more than Holly and everything was easier for her, even their parents had trusted her more. Holly for the most part was shy (at least most of the time), awkward, and not very good at making friends. Someone with her head in the clouds.

"Are you ok? You look tired."

Holly forced a smile. "I'm fine." She opened her mouth to tell Elena about the nightmare, but she shook her head. There was no way that Elena would understand. "I'm going to leave early, I have, uh to return a book. See you later."

* * *

"You're kidding me right, with the whole bunny diet?" Damon raised an eyebrow as Stefan handed a newly turned Vicki a cup of coffee mixed with rabbit blood. "She needs human blood Stefan, not the Easter bunny."

Stefan gave an impatient sigh. "It's better that she starts controlling her hunger with small steps, Damon."

"Whatever. Your funeral." The doorbell rang and Damon answered it. It was Holly. "Well, good morning to you Little Miss Sunshine. Early today, aren't you?"

Holly ignored him. "Is Stefan here? How's Vicki?"

"They are old pals and yes, they are great. We were about to start karaoke, want to join us?"

Holly looked at him disgusted. "Do you honestly think this is funny? You just killed and turned an innocent person and you're acting like it's nothing. How can you be so arrogant and selfish?"

"And how could you be so stupid to call a vampire selfish and arrogant? I can kill you, you know Matilda, rip your neck open and drag your body to the woods."

Holly narrowed her eyes at him, trying to avoid the chill going down her spine. "If you wanted me dead, I would be dead."

"Yes, you would."

"But I'm not."

"And don't mistake that act for kindness," Damon shrugged as he opened the door so that she could get out. "I'm just waiting for you to trip on your own two clumsy feet from the stairs and die a horrible, tragic death."

Holly smirked at him. "Funny."

"Hey, Holly what are you doing here?" Stefan asked as he approached her. He looked over her shoulder. "Elena, isn't with you, is she?"

She shook her head. "She's at school. I didn't want her to get caught up with this. With the witch thing . . . I mean it still new to her. How's Vicki doing?"

Stefan lowered his voice. "It hasn't been easy, she's a drug user and that complicates things to say the least, but we're working on it. It's going to take some time. She's going to stay with us, until we'll figure what to do with her."

"Or we can throw her body into the river." Damon suggested cheerfully.

Holly and Stefan glared at him and he rolled his eyes. "You two are so sensitive."

Holly looked at her watch. Crap, she was going to be late. She grabbed her book bag. "I need to get to school, I'll come back to check on her later." She walked towards the exit and saw that Damon was blocking the door. He wiggled the car keys in her face. "Looking for these?"

Holly frowned. "How did you get my keys?"

"It's called, you have a short attention span." Damon replied as he put on his leather jacket. "Come on, I'll take you to school."

Holly raised an eyebrow as she exited the boardinghouse. "I really don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"

* * *

Holly closed the door of the passenger seat and when she noticed that Damon wasn't getting out, she said through the window. "Get out."

Damon got out of the driver's seat. "Not even a thank you, rude much?"

"It's my car, you stole my keys and you insisted on driving me here, so no, no thank you." She raised her palm. "Keys?"

Damon reluctantly handed her the keys. "Hey," he looked at her curiously. He hadn't noticed before, but her face looked pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. "You've been having those nightmares again."

Holly flushed as she shook her head. "No, of course not. Bye, Damon."

Damon grasped her wrist and forced her to look at him. There was something strange in the way that he was looking at her almost with concern. "Ask the other Bennett witch what the deal is. I've known hundreds of witches, Holly and your nightmares and your strange little visions, they're not normal."

She nodded as she pulled away. "Don't worry, I'll ask Bonnie."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-


	14. Haunted Part II

**Chapter Fourteen-Haunted Part II**

"Hey, Bonnie, Caroline," Holly said as she catched up to them. The two girls had been walking on their way back to school. "Elena isn't here yet?"

"No," Bonnie said. "I thought she was going to come with you."

"Uh, no," she eyed Caroline through the corner of her eye. "I drove here by myself, I needed to turn in some books at the library."

"Ok, enough with the boring talk!" Caroline squealed as she clapped her hands together. "I got both of you a costume, yay!"

"Seriously?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

Holly saw Caroline's face drop and she said. "Really, Care you didn't have to trouble yourself, I was just going to wear my police costume from last year."

"You can't wear you police costume again, silly. At least someone is appreciative," she started playing with the strange yellow crystal around her neck. "Besides I want to have some fun! I can't remember the last time we had fun and I definitely need some Damon free fun."

Bonnie touched the necklace. "Is that the one that Damon gave you?"

"It's . . . pretty." Holly said uncertainly, though truthfully it was the ugliest necklace that she had ever seen.

"Yeah, believe it or not the cheap bastard gave me something," Caroline dropped the necklace into Bonnie's hand. "Here, toss it. Throw it away. Burn it. I don't care. I never want to see it again. Holly, what's Elena wearing?"

She shrugged. "She mentioned something about the nurse costume from last year. I think she was going with Stefan so who knows if they are wearing matching costumes."

"Maybe she'll go as a princess and Stefan as her shiny prince." Caroline said not too gently.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow as she closed her locker door. "Don't be bitter. It causes wrinkles. Besides it will be the three of us, we'll make it a girls' night."

* * *

"Why do we have to go visit Vicki again?" Elena squirmed as Holly practically dragged her towards the Salvatore estate later after school. "Besides I thought Stefan was handling it."

"He is handling it." Holly corrected her as she opened the door and both girls went in. "I just thought it would benefit him if we helped him out."

"Well, you're surely be more beneficial that me." Elena smiled as she greeted Stefan with a soft kiss. "Hey."

"Hey." Stefan turned back from Holly to Elena. "What are you doing here?"

"Holly mentioned that you needed some help."

Stefan looked uncomfortable. "She's doing fine. Really, it's just slower than expected. I'm trying to get her to control her urges with caffeine, let's just say it's taking a little bit slower than expected. Vicki?"

"Ugh, what do you want?" Vicki grumbled as she came down the stairs. "This sunlight things is a bitch, I want to go outside and I am so hungry."

Stefan nodded. "I'll get you more coffee."

Vicki nodded as she pulled out her phone.

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Who are you calling?"

"Jeremy."

Elena's frown deepened as she tried to take the cell phone away from Vicki. "You can't keep texting Jeremy anymore, Vicki. You're too dangerous, you could hurt him."

"I would never hurt, Jeremy." Vicki snapped.

"She knows that." Holly tried to calm both girls down, but they were still glaring at each other. "What Elena is trying to say is that she just wants you to wait a few more days until your hunger settles down, right Elena? And then you can see him I promise."

"What? No!" Elena shot back. "Holly, Jeremy is our little brother! I'm sorry, Vicki, but you won't be seeing him again. I won't risk you hurting him. So no, I don't care what Holly or Jeremy say. You're not seeing him anymore."

Vicki pressed Elena against the wall trying to strangle her. "Or what?" Elena squirmed. "Let's get one thing straight your perky, little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. Fifteen years and then you dump him. When I look at you, that's all I see. I'll see Jeremy whenever I want to see Jeremy and if you stand in my way I will rip your little head off."

Holly raised her hand towards Vicki. "Dimiserunt eam mane."

Vicki yelled in pain and she crouched down letting Elena go. "You little bitch! What did you do?"

"Go!" Holly told Elena trying to keep her voice from trembling. "Go! I'll follow you."

Elena raced outside.

Holly lowered her hand and looked at Vicki apologetic. "I'm sorry, but I won't let you hurt anyone I care about."

* * *

The sailor girl costume that Caroline had picked out for Holly was ridiculously short, it consisted of a short blue and white dress, a red ribbon at the collar, a sailor hat, white tights up to her thighs, and red heels.

Elena was wearing the nurse costume from last year and was straightening her hair. "How did you do that?" Elena asked as she put the straighter down. "That thing with Vicki? How did you manage to hurt her?"

Holly shrugged as she fixed her pigtails from under her hat. "I've been studying some spells, I didn't want her to hurt you. But Elena you have to be careful about Vicki, the slightest thing could tick her off-"

"All the more reason to keep her away from Jeremy," Elena peeked down the hallway where Jeremy was leaving message for Vicki. "Hey, Jeremy-"

"Elena, don't-"

Elena ignored her. "Listen, I know you're upset about Vicki and I know that she called Matt, but I really think you shouldn't see her anymore. She needs to get better and the best thing for both of you is for you to let her go."

Jeremy scoffed as he looked from Holly to Elena. "Yes, because we're such experts on letting people go, mind your own business Elena. Nice outfits."

* * *

"Hello, sail girl," Damon came from behind, spooking Holly and eyeing her costume appreciatively. "Need a sailor?"

"Aren't you a little too old for a high school carnival?" Holly asked as she and Damon walked towards the school. "And this sailor girl can handle herself."

"I heard." Damon replied. "Stefan mentioned that annoying little brain frying you did to Vicki. Smart."

Holly paused as she raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to do it to you too?"

"And I thought we were besties," Damon wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Anyway, that is not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" she tried to take Damon's arm off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Well," Damon said casually. "Vicki escape and is currently running around the school as we know it. Opps, did I say that aloud?"

"What?!"

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	15. Haunted Part III

**Chapter Fifteen: Haunted Part III**

Holly was searching through the crowded Halloween carnival for any sign of Vicki. She had ditched Damon the minute, he had told her Vicki was here and she desperately wished that she had something of Vicki's to do a locator spell.

Her cell phone rang with a text from Elena.

**Elena**: We found Vicki. Hallway across Mr. Betts's classroom.

Holly felt relief as she scurried over there and found Elena, Stefan, a very annoyed looking Vicki, and Matt. She forced a smile, despite the obvious tension in the room. "There you guys are! What's up?"

"What's up is that Stefan is bothering my sister." Matt said coldly glaring at Stefan.

"Matt, calm down." Elena insisted, but she could tell it was hopeless.

Matt pushed Stefan against the locker. "Leave my sister alone, all right? She doesn't deserve your crap."

"I'm trying to help her." Stefan said through gritted teeth.

"Matt, he's telling the truth." Elena managed to pull him off Stefan.

Holly looked over her shoulder. She had become distracted by the Matt-Stefan fight that she had completely lost track of Vicki. "Guys, she's gone."

* * *

Damon was walking through the carnival, a slight smile on his face still remembering the freaked out expression that Holly had, had when she told him that Vicki had run loose. His smile froze when he saw Bonnie. She was dressed as a witch wearing a very familiar yellow crystal around her neck.

Without offering a greeting Damon approached her and demanded. "Where did you get that?"

Bonnie moved backwards. "From a friend."

"Caroline." Damon gave her a fake smile. "Well, it's mine. Give it to me."

"I'm not giving it to you," Bonnie snapped. "I'll give it back to Caroline and if she wants to, she can give it back to you!"

Damon felt himself growing annoyed. "Well, then I'll take it." As soon as he touched the yellow crystal he felt a burning sensation in his hand. Damon pulled away and Bonnie took it as her cue to leave.

* * *

"Why do we have to carry these again?" Elena whispered to Holly raising slightly the heavy wooden stakes that Stefan had given to her and Holly. Elena had teamed up with Holly and Stefan had gone to look for Damon.

"Just for protection." Holly said. "My magic should be enough, but just in case."

Elena started walking faster. "She better not hurt Jeremy, otherwise I'll jab this is her throat."

"Easy, Buffy." Holly murmured. "Let's not attract too much attention to ourselves."

"Holly," Elena suddenly griped her arm. Her eyes widening. "Look. She's hurting him."

Vicki had pressed Jeremy against a storage shed and was feeding on him, ignoring Jeremy's cries of discomfort. "I won't let her, hurt him!" Elena said as she jogged towards Vicki before Holly could respond. "Leave him alone!" she shrieked as she dug the stake in Vicki's shoulder blade.

Vicki stopped feeding from Jeremy. Jeremy limply fell on the floor. She glared at Elena and pushed her down roughly. In a flash Vicki had pulled her up and started feeding from her neck. Elena screamed

Holly's mind went blank. She couldn't remember a single spell all she could see was Elena screaming in pain and Jeremy all bloody and bruised. Holly gripped the stake that Stefan had given her and jabbed it as hard as she could in Vicki's heart.

Vicki gave out a chocked sound as she slightly turned to Holly. Her eyes filled with hurt as she turned gray and fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Holly whispered.

Elena rushed towards her and hugged her sister. "Are you ok?" Elena whispered.

She nodded numbly, her eyes filled with tears. "I had to do it . . . it was the only way."

"I know." She murmured as she watched Jeremy's heartbroken face. "I know."

Stefan and Damon appeared a second later, both of them stared at Vicki's deceased body. Stefan looked at them. "What happened?"

"Vicki tried to attack Elena and I killed her," Holly murmured. "I'm sorry my mind went blank and I just started practicing magic and I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." Stefan put reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, you did the right thing."

"I should probably bury the body, a nice gift for the squirrels." Damon said sarcastically.

Elena glared at him as she slapped him hard across his face. Damon didn't look amused. "You did this," she growled. "Everything is your fault, if you hadn't turned Vicki none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have hurt Jeremy and Holly wouldn't have had to kill her! She's going to live with that for the rest of her life."

Holly flinched.

"You confuse me with someone with remorse." Damon saw her bloody costume. "Besides Holly did what she had to do. You should go home, your wounds are bleeding."

* * *

"Here." Damon handed Holly a glass of whisky later that evening. Holly was still dressed in her costume and she was waiting in the Salvatore house while Stefan compelled Jeremy to forget about today's incident. "It should help you sleep."

Holly took a small sip of the whisky and nearly spit it out.

Damon chuckled as he handed her a napkin. "Yeah, it's strong."

Holly shrugged. "Thanks for the offer though. I appreciated it." She whimpered. "Can your believe I killed someone today without a single second of remorse, I killed Matt's sister. I'm a killer, I'm a horrible person-"

"Holly, stop." Damon instructed, but she didn't seem to hear him.

"What about Elena and Jeremy and my Aunt Jenna?" she demanded. "It's bad enough that I'm already a witch, and now they have a serial killer for a sister."

"Holly stop," Damon said as he sat on the couch next to her. "Killing one person in self-defense does not make you a serial killer, trust me. Besides Vicki had it coming and I surely didn't make things easier when I turned her. So stop crying, I'm sure Elena and Jeremy are proud of the sister they have." He dried a stray tear from her face.

Holly's lip trembled as she buried her head in Damon's chest. "I never thought I would say this, but I'm really glad you're here."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-


	16. 162 Candles Part I

**Chapter Sixteen: 162 Candles Part I**

Holly's stomach was still feeling a bit unsettled the next morning as her, Jeremy, Jenna, Stefan, Matt, and Elena exited the police station. They had been called in for questioning by Sherriff Forbes trying to find out any information she could about Vicki since she was "missing."

Holly tried to forget the fact that she had been the one to murder Vicki in cold blood (or as Damon and Stefan insisted in self-defense) and now her body was rotting in the forest. Elena and Stefan had sailed perfectly through the questioning, Jeremy had been compelled so he had answered the questions truthfully, only Holly had been so nervous that Liz had asked her twice if she was ok.

Now Holly was just glad that she was outside, getting some fresh air. She watched as Matt angrily got into his truck and sighed.

"We're going home." Jenna said motioning to Jeremy and herself. "Are you three going to be ok?"

Elena nodded. "We'll be fine, Aunt Jenna."

"I'm going to be a little late tonight." Holly reminded her. "I start my job today at the Grill." Holly had been interviewed and had just become the newest waitress at the Grill. She hoped that would keep her mind off things.

Aunt Jenna nodded as she and Jeremy walked to the car. "Good luck."

The twins and Stefan watched as Jeremy and Jenna drove off. Stefan looked concerned at Elena. "Are you ok?"

"Not really." Elena lowered her voice. "But I don't think the Sheriff suspected a thing."

"Yeah right. I kept twitching every five seconds."

"She probably thinks you were shaken up because of Vicki, ever since school started its been one funeral after another." She turned to Stefan. "Except, I can't do this Stefan, not anymore. I can't keep looking at Jeremy and Matt and not tell them that Vicki is never going to come back. It's just. . . it's too much."

"Then let's go talk."

Elena shook her head as she started walking in the opposite direction. "Just leave me alone, Stefan."

Stefan sighed as both he and Holly watched Elena walk away. Holly patted his shoulder. "She'll warm up to the idea, Stefan. She's gotten used to the idea that her twin and best friend are witches."

Stefan gave her a sad little smile. "I doubt it, it's different. You're her sister and you won't kill her."

"You and Damon are brothers are you don't exactly have a picture perfect relationship." She lowered her voice. "And we both know that I am capable of murder."

"Holly-"

"Happy birthday, Stefan." Holly interrupted him.

Stefan looked pleasantly surprise. "How did you know?"

Holly pulled out her phone and showed him a text. "Damon texted me this morning to remind me, one nervous breakdown and he suddenly thinks we're friends." She smiled. "Just have a good birthday, ok?"

* * *

Holly was walking up the stairs after her first shift at the Grill had ended, she had only worked a couple of hours since it had been a sort of test run but she thought she had done ok. She was going to go to her room and shower when she heard double giggling coming from Elena's room.

Holly peered curiously and saw Bonne levitating some feathers coming out of one of Elena's pillows. Elena looked so surprise and so happy. "Oh, wow this is amazing."

Bonnie stopped levitating when she saw Holly frowning through the doorway. "Hi, Bonnie I didn't realize you were here."

"I just came to cheer, Elena up." Bonnie explained. "Break up and all."

"Yeah, I know. Caroline just called me, she's having a birthday party for Stefan at the Grill tonight in case you want to go. I'm going to go shower."

Elena followed Holly into her bedroom. She frowned. "Is something wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset." Holly responded tightly.

"Yes, you are why don't you tell me why?"

Holly sighed. "Look, I know this is going to sound really childish but, I just can't believe you right now. I tell you that I'm a witch and you can't even look at me, but Bonnie tells you and you practically throw a parade. I guess, I'm just wondering why it was easier for you to support her and not me."

Elena blushed. "I'm sorry, Holly-it's just I guess that with Bonnie it is easier, I mean I'm related to you, it's harder. But I'm ok with you being a witch now."

Holly shook her head. "Whatever. Just do me a favor and be nice to Stefan, it's his birthday and you weren't exactly nice to him this morning."

Elena nodded. "I'll go talk to him."

* * *

Elena knocked on the door of the Salvatore estate, trying to put a brave smile on her face.

"It's open!" a woman's voice called out.

Confused, Elena pushed the door open and came face to face with a blond woman wrapped in a towel. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Lexi. A friend of Stefan's." Lexi gaped. "Stefan is in the shower, do you want to wait?"

Elena shook her head weakly. "No, thanks. I need to go."

As soon as she closed the door, Lexi raced towards Stefan's bedroom and showed him the picture of Katherine that had been on his desk. "Are you out of your mind?"

"It's not what you think." Stefan insisted. "She's not Katherine."

"You could have fooled me, they could be twins."

Stefan smiled.

"This is far from a laughing matter."

"I know. It's just your comment is ironic" Stefan said. "Because Elena, that's her name does have a twin sister named Holly. Holly is a witch, you'll probably meet her later."

Lexi whistled as she shook her head. "A Katherine look alike and her twin who is a witch. You just like trouble, don't you?"

-End of Chapter Sixteen-


	17. 162 Candles Part II

**Chapter Seventeen: 162 Candles Part II**

Holly felt someone hitting her lower back with a dish towel. "Ow!" she turned around and glared at whoever was doing that. Damon of course. Holly took the towel from him. "What do you want? And if you ever do that again I will stuff this towel in your face."

"Someone is feisty," Damon looked around the Grill. He had compelled Caroline to plan this "birthday party" for Stefan and at least half of the school had shown up. Now all he had to do was convince Bonnie to give the crystal back to Caroline. "You do realize you're supposed to be a guest at this party."

Holly rolled her eyes as she started cleaning up empty beer bottles. "I hate to break it to you, but some of us actually have to work. I'm going to be a senior next year and then there's prom and college. Though, you probably wouldn't understand since you probably never worked a day in your life."

"Ouch." Damon winced. "Right in the heart. What if I pay you to come party with me?"

A smile creep on her face. "Not going to happen. By the way where is the birthday boy?"

Damon scanned the crowd. "That's what I would like to know." He spotted long blond hair. "But there's someone that might know. Lexi, dear old pal."

Lexi looked disgusted, but she softened when she saw Holly. "Hi, I'm Lexi we meet earlier."

Holly frowned. "No, I don't think we did."

"You meet her twin." Damon corrected.

Lexi nodded. "Stefan mentioned there were two of you, you're the witch, Holly while Elena is-"she broke off when she saw Damon. "Never mind, I'm Lexi."

"Holly." Holly smiled. "The witch. So where is the birthday boy, he is missing his own party?"

Lexi shrugged. "He said he would meet me here. He wanted to try and convince Elena to come."

Holly winced. "That won't be easy."

Damon nodded. "Her sister hasn't been too accepting of the supernatural apocalypse lately. Nearly had a heart attack when she found out that her sister was a witch and that she was dating a vampire. A harmless one like Stefan but still a vampire. Can I buy you ladies a drink?"

Lexi and Holly looked at each other. "No."

* * *

"You came." Holly sounded pleasantly surprised when she saw Elena coming through the door. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that the manager wasn't looking for her. "I'm glad."

Elena attempted a brave smile. "Well, it was his birthday." She looked towards Stefan who was laughing and playing darts with Lexi. "He looks so happy."

Holly nodded. "Yes, Lexi-"

"Stefan is smiling, alert the media." Damon swift in and took the tray that Holly was carrying and threw it across the hallway, knocking down some people. "And look who came out of hiding."

"Don't do that," Holly scolded.

"Well, you haven't been giving Stefan a whole lot of reasons to smile." Elena pointed out. "Speaking of which what else did you to Jeremy when you took away the memories of Vicki?"

Holly and Damon exchanged looks. "What do you mean?" Holly turned to Damon. "What does Elena mean?"

"What I mean is that he is not drinking and doing drugs. He's focusing on his schoolwork." Elena said. "He's acting normal."

Holly raised an eyebrow "And that's a bad thing?"

"Elena," Damon emphasize. "I took away his suffering. Think of that."

Holly turned to Elena who was still looking confused. "He means that Jeremy was only focusing on drugs and drinking to vent out his anger about Vicki and mom and dad's deaths."

* * *

"Oh, the famous Elena and Holly," Lexi smiled as she gave each of the girls a shot. "Holly, we already meet, I'm-"

"Towel girl." Elena finished for her.

Lexi paused as she shrugged. "I've been called worse. So you're the one that is making Stefan so happy."

Elena blushed. "He said that?"

"Please, you can see it on his face." Lexi turned back towards Stefan who had a big smile on his face and was chatting with some of the students from history.

"I never seen Stefan so happy," Holly replied as she saw Stefan smiling. "He always seems so-"

"Uptight?" Lexi finished for her.

Elena nodded. "But not with you."

"The benefit of knowing someone for 100 years. You can just be yourself," Lexi softened as she looked at Elena. "Look, I understand what you're going through, the love of my life was human and he was overwhelmed as well, but it gets easier I promise. When it's real, you can't walk away."

Elena nodded. "Thanks, Lexi."

After Lexi left, Stefan came over and smiled at Elena. "Thanks for coming."

Elena shyly smiled back. "I couldn't miss your birthday."

Holly frowned as she saw Liz Forbes walking hurriedly towards the bar. "What is the sheriff doing here?" she saw the way that Liz injected Lexi with a vervain injection. "What is she doing with Lexi?"

Stefan and Elena turned towards where Liz and the other police officers were carrying Lexi out of the bar. "Oh my god." Stefan let out a low whisper as he tried to exit the bar. Holly and Elena followed him. The cool wind greeted them as they hid behind a wall. They watched as the two policemen tried to push Lexi into a car.

Lexi suddenly growled as she attempted to pull away, but in a flash Damon came out of nowhere and stabbed her in the heart with a stake. "Why?" Lexi whimpered.

Damon whispered. "It's all part of the plan."

Holly, Elena, and Stefan watched in horror as they watched Lexi's body fall to the floor. She heard Stefan give a pitiful whine as he angrily turned away. "Stefan!" Elena followed him.

As they took away Lexi's body, Damon tuned around and saw Holly's reproachful look.

"It had to be done, Holly." Damon said.

Holly shook her head. She wasn't angry at him, she was disappointed and disgusted. Stefan was his baby brother and it was his birthday for crying out loud. "No, it didn't."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-


	18. History Repeating Part I

**Chapter Eighteen: History Repeating Part I**

"Caroline, have you even talked to Bonnie?" Elena asked as she, Holly, and Caroline walked on campus on a bright, early Monday morning, the week following Lexi's death. The blond had avoided speaking to Bonnie for an entire weekend.

"Nope," Caroline said as they entered the building. "And I'm not going to until she gives me my crystal back."

Holly held back a chuckle. "You two are fighting over a stupid crystal?"

Caroline glared at her. "I gave it to her and I asked politely for her to give it back, but she refuses." She sighed. "I need someone on my side, Holly." She brighten when she saw Matt. "See you guys later."

Holly watched as Caroline walked happily towards Matt. "Doesn't it bother you, her going after you ex-boyfriend?"

Elena shrugged. "I'm over Matt."

"Well, how about Stefan?" Holly asked as they entered the hallway. "Have you've talked to him?"

Elena shook her head. "He's been ignoring me, I don't like it." Both of the girls paused when they saw a strange new man writing on the chalkboard. "Hello."

"Hello." He smiled. "Welcome, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I'm your new history teacher."

* * *

"I had the craziest dream the other night about Emily," Bonnie whispered the name as she put her stuff in her locker before the lunch bell rang. "Look, I know I sound completely insensitive, but is this normal?"

Holly shrugged. "What do you mean?"

Bonnie hesitated. "Well, I know you often had those strange dreams and visions. Do they happen often?"

She squirmed. "No, not really. They haven't been happening lately, but every time they do they just creep me out. Your grams say that I'm 'lucky' because the spirits are connecting through me and sending me messages. But ghost Emily seems a little farfetched."

"We're witches Holly, believe me nothing seems farfetched." Bonnie looked down at her chest. The necklace was dangling from it. "And all of this started when I started wearing this stupid necklace."

"Then get rid of it." Holly closed her locker. "At least you can get rid of the problem, mine just keeps popping in my heads like a creepy Pop goes the Weasel." She saw Elena approached them, she was frowning. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Elena sighed and simply said. "Stefan is leaving town. For good."

* * *

"Oh, no," Bonnie grumbled after school as she and Holly walked towards the parking lot. Bonnie had been planning on giving Holly a ride to work, when she saw Damon leaning over her blue car. "Not him. I hate him."

"Well, that makes two of us." Holly grumbled. She hadn't seen Damon since he had killed Lexi and she wasn't planning on speaking to him ever again.

"What did he do to you?"

"It's a very long and complicated story. Believe me, you don't want to know."

Damon approached them with his usual smirk. "Ladies." He turned to Bonnie, his blue eyes landing on her necklace. "Do you feel like giving me that necklace now? Or do you actually enjoy Emily haunting you from beyond the grave."

Bonnie flinched.

Holly turned to Damon. "How do you know about that?"

Damon smirked at her. "So talking to me again, huh? You women, so fickle."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Cut it out, Damon this isn't funny. What do you know about Emily?"

"All I know is that Holly, you don't need to get that cute little nose where it doesn't belong," he opened the car door and they both got in. "So next time that Emily come out and play tell her that a deal is a deal."

Damon waved at them cheerfully as Bonnie exited the school parking lot at rapid speed.

"That was creepy." Holly rested her back against the seat. "And Bonnie you're going like ten miles over the speed limit, I really don't want to give Damon the satisfaction of dying."

"Creepy?" Bonnie said as she lowered the speed. "More like psychotic, he came out of nowhere."

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Holly offered. "After I'm done with my shift I can call Caroline, and Elena will be there too. We'll have a girls' day. We need a break from all things supernatural."

"Deal." She stopped the car.

"Wait?" Holly frowned. "Where are you going?"

Bonnie took the necklace from around her neck and threw it towards the fields. "To get rid of this thing." She relaxed. "Everything started because of that stupid necklace, now no one has to be fighting over it."

"I don't know." Holly replied. "Some of the things we avoid always seem to come down to haunts us."

* * *

Elena exited her house where Stefan was waiting for her on the porch. "Thanks for waiting." She sighed. "Damon threatened Bonnie over a necklace, Holly just called. Apparently, the necklace belonged to one of Bonnie's ancestors that lived here during the civil war era, Emma or-"

"Emily." Stefan corrected. "I knew her, she was Katherine's handmaiden as well as a witch."

"What does Damon want with it?"

"I don't know." Stefan admitted. "But I'm going to find out."

"Will he tell you?"

"I'll get him to tell me."

* * *

"Holly, table 8 needs to have their order taken," Jeff, the manager said pointing to a couple that just walked it. Holly pushed her dark, wavy hair behind her ear and pulled out a pen and paper. "Got it."

The couple that was sitting was Mr. and Mrs. Fields. The Gilberts next door neighbors. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Fields, may I take your order?"

Mrs. Fields smiled. "Why aren't you sweet, dear? I'll have the stuffed shrimp with the side salad, I'm in the mood for seafood-"

Mrs. Fields' voice trailed off, Holly raised her head and saw that she the Grill had disappeared and instead she was in the woods, surrounded by fog. A white house could been seen in the distance. Holly felt a chill go down her spine. "Hello?" nobody answered. "Ghosts! Spirits, hello."

Holly frowned when she saw the figure of a young woman with a long dress. "Are you Emily?"

Emily didn't confirm nor deny the answer. She looked straight at Holly. "I can't let them out. The tomb cannot be open."

"What tomb? What are you talking about?"

Emily didn't clarified. "To save her, I had to save them. Do not open the tomb."

"Her? Who are you-"

"Holly, Holly?" Mr. Fields frowned. "Are you ok, honey? You looked pale."

"I'm fine." She forced a smile. "I'll get your drinks right away."

She hurried towards the kitchen and pulled out her cell phone. Bonnie's call went straight to voicemail. "Bonnie? It's me. I need to talk to you. It's about Emily."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-


	19. History Repeating Part II

**Chapter Nineteen: History Repeating Part II**

"So pizza or Chinese food for dinner?" Elena asked the three other girls that were standing in the Gilbert kitchen. Caroline turned away and Bonnie looked at the floor. "Seriously guys we can't spend our whole lives fighting."

Caroline took a deep breath as she faced Bonnie. "Fine, Bonnie if you want to keep the ugly necklace fine."

Holly and Bonnie exchanged looks. "Um, would you hate me forever if I tell you I threw it out?"

Caroline's eyes widened. "Why the hell would you throw it out? You could have just given it back to me."

"Why? So you could have given it to Damon?" Holly blurted out. "Believe me, the last thing he deserves is to get that necklace back, besides I thought we said this was going to be a no fighting day."

Elena nodded. "Holly's right, we could do manicures."

"I brought my kit." Bonnie volunteer. "It's in my bag."

"I'll get it," Caroline rummaged through Bonnie's bag and pulled out a familiar yellow crystal. "You're such a little liar, Bonnie!"

"That's impossible," Holly tried to take the necklace from Caroline, but Caroline didn't budge. "Care, I saw her throw it into the fields. How could it possibly have gotten there?"

"Emily." Bonnie said in a small tone.

"Wait," Elena put down her phone. "Emily as in your ancestor?"

"Yeah and a ghost."

"So the ghost has a name now?" Caroline asked mockingly. "This game is stupid I hate the fact that you always leave me out of things-"

"We leave you out because you don't listen," Bonnie snapped.

"We're witches, Caroline. Bonnie and I." Holly caught Elena's bewildered glance. "What? It's better that she finds out now."

Caroline squinted. "Yeah, aren't you a little old to be playing pretend."

"Ugh!" Bonnie gave a frustrated scream. "That's why we don't tell you stuff because you don't listen!"

* * *

"I know, why don't we do a séance?" Caroline said an hour later as she and the girls finished their tense dinner than consisted of half eaten pizza. "Let's just say you're right and this ghost Emily really does exit, aren't you the least bit curious about what she wants."

Holly and Bonnie exchanged looks. Holly had told Bonnie about her weird vision at the Grill, but that only seemed to spook Bonnie even more. "I don't know, it might not be a good idea."

"Come on," Elena chimed in as she put down her pizza. "It could be a good way to know what Emily wants."

"Bonnie?" Holly prompted.

Bonnie sighed. "All right let's do it."

The girls headed upstairs and Bonnie and Holly began lighting some candles while Caroline and Elena closed the windows. The girls sat on the floor. "Has anyone even does a séance before?"

"I have." Caroline closed her eyes. "Now be quiet and concentrate. Bonnie call her."

"Emily?" Bonnie called out nervously. "You there?"

_Holly,_ Holly's eyes flew open, was that Emily? _Destroy the crystal_.

"You guys, I think-"but before she could get a word out the ground started shaking and the lights turned off. The girls screamed and Elena hurried to get the light. "Are you all ok?"

"We're fine." Bonnie said shakily, she and Caroline were hugging.

Holly looked towards where the crystal had been in the center, "Guys, the necklace it's gone."

Elena looked up at Caroline. Did you take it?"

"Of course not," Caroline huffed. "Why the hell would I take it? What happened?"

"Probably an earthquake." Holly replied. "I'm going to get Jeremy."

"I need a break." Caroline mumbled.

Something shiny caught Bonnie's eye. The necklace. It was lying on the bathroom floor. She grasped it. "Hey, I-"the bathroom door suddenly closed and Bonnie began shrieking and banging the door. "You guys open up, please help, guys open the door-"

"We're trying," Elena managed to open the door and frowned when she saw that Bonnie was perfectly ok. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie (Emily) turned around, her glance cold and distant. "I'm fine." She walked down the stairs, Elena started following her when Holly grasped Elena's arm. "Something is wrong, that's not Bonnie."

Elena looked at her and lowered her voice. "How do you know?"

Holly shrugged. "I just have a weird feeling, Emily's ghost tried to communicate with me and when I ignored it, it went after Bonnie."

Elena gaped. "Are you trying to tell me that Emily is stuck inside Bonnie?"

Holly didn't respond as she followed Bonnie down the stairs.

"This isn't funny, Bonnie," Caroline scowled. "Why are you being like this?"

Bonnie ignored her. "I must leave. Thank you." Bonnie exited the door. Holly tried to grasp it open, but she found out that the door had been shut tight. She murmured the counter spell that Bonnie had taught her, but found out it wouldn't move. Emily was using strong magic.

The door opened and Jeremy stood back when he saw the three girls staring back at him. "What the hell?"

"I'm leaving." Caroline said as she pushed Jeremy out of the way and headed outside.

Holly looked at Elena. "Call Stefan."

* * *

". . Holly thinks that somehow Emily is possessing Bonnie since Holly didn't do what Emily wanted her to do," Elena rummaged a hand through her hair. "Which was to destroy the crystal, can witches possess people?"

"I don't know," Stefan admitted. "Old witches, maybe. Where do you think Emily, I mean Bonnie went?"

Elena looked at Holly, Holly looked back at her. "Perhaps by the church, that's where her dream took place, the dream she told me about and I saw a white house that looked like the church when Emily tried to communicate with me earlier."

"I'm on it," Stefan grabbed his car keys. "Stay there."

"Ok," Elena hung up, she turned to Holly. "Get your jacket."

"Where are we going?"

"To save our friend."

-End of Chapter Nineteen-


End file.
